


Porn Tags, Hentai Tags, and Sexual Fantasies

by kingoftheclouds



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bedroom Sex, Begging, Biting, Blackmail, Blood, Cheating, Chikan, Choking, Classroom Sex, Creampie, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Knifeplay, MILFs, Molestation, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robot Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sleep Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Train Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Yandere, blowjob, stuck in wall, stuck in wall sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingoftheclouds/pseuds/kingoftheclouds
Summary: All your sexy fantasies come true! What more could you wish for?Each chapter will be based on a different porn tag, hentai tag, or sexual fantasy. Tags will be added as the work expands.





	1. Requests and Details

Welcome to my book o' smut! I hope you find your stay enjoyable! this is my list of existing and possible chapters (It'll be updated as I go; please give me suggestions for the ones with ?):

1\. Chikan: Shigaraki Tomura (Done)

2\. Somnophilia/Teacher: Aizawa Shouta (Done)

3\. Rough Sex/Wall Sex: Dabi (Done)

4\. MILF Reader: Midoriya Izuku (Done)

5. Stuck in Wall: Connor from Detroit: Become Human (Done)  

6\. Non-Con (Reader Dom): Midoriya Izuku (Done)

7. Cheating/Blackmail: Bakugou Katsuki (Done)

8\. Voyeurism: Stain and Toga (Done)

9\. Bondage (Villain Reader Dom): Aizawa Shouta (Done)

10\. Spanking/Classroom Sex: Aizawa (Done)

11\. Kidnapping/Drugging/Gangbang: Shigaraki, Dabi, Mr. Compress (Done)

12\. Chikan: Aizawa Shouta (Requested)

13\. Choking/Pain fetish/Body worship (BB Reader): Aizawa Shouta (Requested)

14. Mind control: Shinsou Hitoshi (Requested)

15\. Public Sex: Yamada Hizashi (Present Mic) (Requested) 

16\. Toys: Yagi Toshinori (All Might) (Requested)

17\. Toys: Shigaraki Tomura (Requested)

18\. Happy Sex: Midoriya Izuku (Good End to Chikan)

18\. Bathtub Sex: Shigaraki Tomura (Bad End to Chikan)

18\. Public Sex/Jealous Sex: Shigaraki Tomura, Midoriya Izuku (Dirty End to Chikan)

19\. Knifeplay: Toga Himiko (Requested)

20\. Dry Humping (Non-Con): Midoriya Izuku (Requested)

21\. Yandere/Overstimulation: Todoroki Shouto (Requested)

 

Man, I didn't expect to get this many requests! Y'all are so thirsty! ;)

 

If you want to request a smut you'll have to give me three things:

1\. Porn Tag/Hentai Tag/Kink (That's what this is all about!)  
2\. Character (If you don't have any character in mind and just want the kink, you don't have to choose a character. I'll choose one for you ;))  
3\. Consensual/ Non-Consensual (I like yandere non-con, so if you don't tell me specifics I'll just slip into it ;-_-)

4\. You can also throw in some extra stuff if you want, like reader personality, gender (although I'm not super good at writing boy on boy as I do not have the proper ""equipment"") and extra details about the smut.

HOWEVER

I will not write anything where the reader gets killed or any, like, gore porn. I'm sorry, but I can't do it.


	2. Chikan: Shigaraki Tomura

You sighed, leaning against the pole by the door of the train. It had been a long day of training and you were exhausted. Unfortunately, you hadn’t been able to get a seat, but luckily the train ride home wasn’t too long. You heard the sound of the doors on the other side of the train opening. As people packed into the train, your mind wandered to earlier that day.

 

At the end of class, Izuku had asked to speak to you alone. After a lot of stuttering and blushing, he finally asked:

 

_ “Do you m-maybe want to go on a d-date?” _

 

You grinned at the thought, face slightly warm. He was just too precious. You were knocked out of your thoughts when someone bumped into you from behind. The hairs on the back of your neck stood up as you felt the presence of someone behind you standing very close. You felt incredibly uncomfortable. Your bookbag, which may have been able to be used as a barrier, you had left on the floor in front of you in order to save some strength from class.

 

You felt a hand brush against the back of your thigh. You flinched, but you hoped that it was an accident. But when the hand began to rise to your upper thigh and push up your skirt, you knew it wasn’t. You turned around.

 

“Hey what’s your d-” Your heart stopped when you recognized the figure behind you. Dark hoodie and shaggy, blue hair slightly obscuring eyes with dark bags under them. The person behind you was, without a doubt, the same person who attacked U.A. and Izuku. Tomura Shigaraki. You had helped Izuku stop him, and had even restrained him, holding him down, but he escaped. At the sight of your eyes widening with recognition and a bit of fear, his cracked lips stretched into a sinister grin.

 

“Long time no see, huh?” He said with a tone of unsettling joy in his voice. Your mind was racing. How could you best get out of this situation? Maybe if you could discreetly tip off the police. Your hand slowly made its way towards your pocket. In a flash, he grabbed your wrist and pulled it towards him, pressing your back into him. 

 

“Don’t try to struggle,” Tomura said, eyes narrowing dangerously. “Your quirk might mean that my decay doesn’t work on you, but what about all these other people? With a train this packed, I could probably clear out a whole train car before anyone realises. And before the heroes get here, who knows who many people I can  _ kill? _ ” Your body stiffened at his threat.

 

“What… What do you want?” You said begrudgingly. 

 

“Haha, that’s the spirit.” He chuckled. Then he tilted his head to the side and scratched his neck.

 

“I was curious about your quirk. You weren’t hurt when I touched you at U.A. And when you stopped me, I wanted to  _ kill _ you.“ His voice went dangerously low and his grip became painful. And then it stopped all at once. “I thought about your quirk: maybe I could use you to kill All Might. But after a while, I couldn’t stop thinking about our fight, and the feeling of my hands all over your body.” 

 

You flushed. He was referring to your tussle at during the U.A. invasion. During the fight, he had put his hands all over you when his quirk wouldn’t work on you. “I just couldn’t stay away.” You felt his hand trail up your thigh, grazing under your skirt. You whimpered and he shushed you.

 

“You know what’ll happen if we get caught.” He threatened. You gritted your teeth. He said it as if you wanted this. He pressed himself into you, letting you feel the warmth of his body against your back. You felt Shigaraki’s  cracked lips press against your neck. He peppered your neck with kisses that were almost tender and he wrapped his arms around you tightly, engulfing your body.

 

You squirmed slightly, but when he squeezed tighter, in warning, you went still. You felt him smirk against your skin and his hands slipped under your shirt. You flinched as you felt fingers encircle and trap your nipples. You bit back noises as he rolled them in between his fingers and then cupped your chest. You flinched as you felt something wet and warm slide across your neck. You panted as he moved to assault your nipples again as he licked and sucked on your neck.

 

Your head was spinning from his intimate touches and his hot body against yours. One of his hands began to wander downward, grazing your belly button, rubbing your hip and finally settling on your behind, under your skirt. You gasped as he grabbed it, kneading the soft flesh. He groaned into your ear, forcing you to feel his hot breath. He palmed your ass, occasionally grinding his hips against yours. You could feel him, hot and hard against you.

 

The hand on your behind trailed to the front. Two of his fingers rubbed up and down your crotch, feeling the slight damp spot that had formed. He let out a low chuckle as he moved his fingers rougher.

 

“You like this.” He said, not even a question. You shook your head but winced when his other hand pinched your nipple roughly. His fingers moved up and down your core teasingly, purposely avoiding your clit. To your horror, your body bucked involuntarily against his fingers, a motion that he did not overlook.

 

You felt him grin triumphantly against your neck and then sink his teeth into it, as he finally pressed his fingers against your bundle of nerves. You groaned quietly, body shaking as his fingers moved faster and faster against you. The hand on your chest moved down, trespassing up the back of your skirt and making its way between your thighs.

 

The hand moved your panties to the side and pressed against your core directly. You muffled your whimpers with your hand as one long, bony finger pressed itself inside of you. It stilled for a moment, and then began to start pumping. 

 

“You’re so  _ wet. _ ” He hissed moving his fingers faster. You felt tears prick your eyes as he added another finger. While one hand was pumping fingers inside of you, the other was ruthlessly working at your clit. Your knees felt weak. The sounds of the train and the quiet squelching sound caused by your slick and the fast movement of his fingers made your head spin. It felt  _ good,  _ as much as you wanted to deny it.

 

He curled his fingers, finding a sensitive spot in you and you moaned into your hand. His lips curled into another grin and his fingers assaulted that spot ruthlessly, rubbing against your walls roughly. His other hand rubbed your clit harder and the vibrations of the train only made it feel rougher. You could feel the knot forming in your stomach.

 

With a small cry, you came, hips twitching and legs quivering. He kept moving his fingers, fingerfucking you through your blinding orgasm. After you calmed down a bit, you panted, hands gripping the surface in front of you. Shigaraki raised his cum covered fingers to his mouth, eyes flickering to yours as he licked them. You shivered.

 

“It’s a shame I couldn’t taste you directly.” He hummed. “But we’ll save that for next time.” You opened your mouth to assure him that there would be no next time, to assure him that he would be going to the police and to curse him to hell. But you felt his arm wrap around your waist and something stiff and scorching hot press against your crotch. Your heart stopped.

 

“No, no, no.” You struggled against his tight grip. “No, please!” You tried to twist around, to push him away, to get him away from you! But he just held you tighter and rubbed himself up and down your slit, mixing his precum with your cum. With one snap of his hips, he buried himself to the hilt inside of you. He groaned in your ear. Your mouth opened in a silent scream. You could feel him stretching you to the max, hot and hard inside of you. God, he was  _ inside of you _ . The tears that had been welling up in your eyes since the beginning of this spilled and ran down your cheeks. It  _ hurt _ .

 

“Are you crying?” He asked, sick jubilation creeping in his voice. “You are, aren’t you?” Low chuckles bubbled out of him. He snapped his hips sharply against yours, causing both of your hands to shoot to your mouth, muffling a loud moan. He sighed in pleasure against you.

 

“You’re mine, you’re all mine.” He whispered in your ear. You choked back a sob. He started thrusting, taking a slow but deep pace. One of his hands crept up your shirt, pushing it up slightly as he assaulted one of your nipples, the other slowly rubbing against your lower abdomen. You felt his hair tickled your neck as he attacked your neck, biting and sucking. Shigaraki intended to leave marks.

 

The pain started to diminish slightly, and you started to feel good. Your walls tightened slightly and he took this as a sign to speed up. Tears dripped down your face. He jerked his hips violently, bucking and angling around inside of you. He finally hit a spot that made you see stars and tighten tremendously. He smirked and angled his slim hips in order to ruthlessly exploit your weak spot, pummelling it with each thrust. You had to bite your hand in order to stop the sounds from escaping you. 

 

He took his hand out of your shirt and forced you to turn your head towards him. He forced his lips onto yours, his chapped lips scratching your soft ones. His kiss was brutal and you felt his tongue attack yours. Without stopping his drilling, he devoured your lips leaving you completely out of breath. When he pulled away, a string of saliva connected you. At the sight of you with flushed cheeks, drooling mouth and teary eyes, you felt him become harder inside of you.

 

Shigaraki sped up, pounding into you with reckless abandon. His thrusts were so powerful, you could feel them throughout your whole body. You tensed as you felt the knot forming in your stomach again.

 

You felt fingers rub your clit violently as he drilled into you. With a few circlings of his fingers, you felt yourself be pushed off the edge again. All you saw was white as pleasure washed over you. Your walls tightened around Shigaraki, causing him to cum after a few more thrusts. He went still inside you as his cum shot inside of you.

 

You both panted, trying to catch your breath. After the pleasure died down a bit, you felt despair wash over you. He had cum inside you. You bit your lip hard. Shigaraki sighed contentedly, holding you tenderly in his arms and rubbing your belly. He pulled out of you, and you felt his hot seed drip out of you and down your leg. He pulled up his pants and wiped his seed off of your leg with his sleeve. Then he pulled up your panties and adjusted your skirt.

 

Feeling overwhelmed and exhausted, your legs gave out and you went limp against him. You heard a concerned passenger ask about your wellbeing. You wished they had cared about your wellbeing enough to prevent you from being raped. You heard Shigaraki say that you had had a long day.

  
“Don’t worry. I’ll be sure to take her  _ home _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, oh boy! My smut cherry finally popped! I hope it was as enjoyable for you as it was for me~! ❤


	3. Somnophilia/Teacher: Aizawa Shouta

“Hey! That’s not fair!” Hitoshi Shinsou said. “You tricked me!” You shrugged, a smug look on your face.

“Hey, it’s not my fault you’re so easy to trick.” You retorted.

“Well, a villain isn’t going to just yell ‘cat’ while we’re fighting!” He said angrily. You chuckled to yourself. When you had yelled that in the middle of your sparring match, he spun around so happily. You almost felt bad about tricking him. Almost.

“You never know, Hitoshi. Maybe they’ll know about your weaknesses and exploit them!” While the two of you were bickering, Mr. Aizawa walked into the gym. He seemed surprised that you were there, but his surprise only showed on his face for a second.

“What are you doing with Hitoshi?” He asked you. You shrugged.

“Trainin’. Why, you afraid I’ll steal your boy?” You added cheekily. He scoffed. He turned to Hitoshi. Mr. Aizawa began to talk to him about previous training they had done. Feeling out of place, you started to edge your way out of the gym. But as soon as you thought you had escaped, you heard Hitoshi call you.

“Oi.” He said, causing you to stiffen. “I hope you’re not trying to leave without me are you.” You turned around slowly.

“Of course not! How could I leave my sweet boy behind!” You trotted over to him and wrapped your arms around his waist.

“I would never leave you! My sweet boy! Perfect boy!” You said dramatically. He put a hand on your face, trying to push him off.

“Gerroff me, you gremlin!”

“Hey, what are you two doing?” Mr. Aizawa asked. You both turned your heads to look at him, although you didn’t loosen your grip on Hitoshi.

“I’m showing Hitoshi _my love~!”_ You cooed glancing at Hitoshi with doe eyes, effectively making him fight off your embrace harder. Neither of you caught Mr. Aizawa’s eye twitching. He pointed at you.

“Meet me in the teacher’s room in an hour. You clearly don’t understand school rules about PDA.” Your smile faltered.

“Yessir.” As he walked off, you looked at Hitoshi.

“That sucks.” You said. He snickered.

“Yeah, for you.” You shoved him.

“You scoundrel!” You joked. “Well, since it was your fault, you have’ta remind me. I’ll probably forget.”

“This is so sad. Alexa, play despacito.”

“Shut _up!_ ” The two of you cracked jokes all the way back to the dorms. Even though his dorm was a little ways away from yours, he said that he didn’t mind walking you to yours. On the way to your room, the two of you were confronted by Mineta.

“So,” he said slyly. “The two of you are heading to one room, huh?” You stepped forward with a grin, ready to curb stomp him, but Hitoshi pushed you back.

“Go burn all your dirty mags and write on your walls “I’m trash.” He said. Mineta’s eyes glazed over as Hitoshi activated his quirk on him.

“My man!” You said, high-fiving him. “Would you mind taking over his spot as the residential purple?”

“Not at all.” He said with a grin. As the two of you approached the door to your room, you both went quiet. After a small pause, he spoke.

“So, again tomorrow?” You nodded your head vigorously. He bit back a smile.

“Well, see ya then.” After you waved each other goodbye, you stepped into your room with a grin. Feeling a bit sweaty, you grabbed a comfortable shirt and shorts, and headed over to the bathing area.

After your shower, you plopped onto your bed, picking up your phone. Hitoshi had sent you some cat videos. You couldn’t stop yourself from beaming. Setting your phone back down, you yawned. You turned off the lights and got comfortable in your bed. A quick nap would do you some good…

-.-

Aizawa was fuming. It had already been a whole two hours since you should have come. It was already after hours, but he was ready to give you a piece of his mind. Seeing his furious appearance, the other students in the dorm avoided his gaze, lest they too invoke his fury.

When he got to your door, he called your name angrily from outside, with no answer. Anger flaring, he grabbed the door handle. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked. He walked in, closing the door behind him, ready to tell you off, only to see you carelessly asleep. Aizawa huffed and he stalked over to your beside, hand stretched out to wake you.

He quickly stiffened when he heard you chuckle quietly. Had you been messing with him, pretending to be asleep? But that notion quickly evaporated when you turned over in bed, facing him with a very asleep face. Your chuckle left him with a ghost of a smile on his face.

Then without warning, you let out a very sexy sigh. He recoiled, face slightly warmer. Aizawa couldn’t deny that he had been having some inappropriate thoughts about you. Your body, your cheery attitude and your beautiful smile were all things that made him fall for you. It was one of the reasons he was so angry when you hugged Hitoshi. But he shouldn’t be thinking of you as anything other than a student, let alone a woman!

You turned in bed again, this time to lay on your back with a leg bent. This angle allowed him to see up your shorts and at your panties. If he stayed any longer, he was sure to lose all self control. Aizawa straightened up quickly, walking over to your door, placing a hand on the handle before he heard you whisper:

“Mr. Aizawa…” He stood at your door for what felt like years. After a near endless internal struggle, he reached to the door knob and clicked the door locked.

With his heart thumping hard in his chest, he carefully made his way across the room to you. He cradled your soft cheek gently with his calloused hand. Aizawa couldn’t take his eyes off of you. You hummed quietly, leaning into his touch. His heart soared. His long hair draped his face as he crawled onto the mattress to hover over you.

He slowly leaned down, and as carefully as he could, he placed his lips on yours. He kissed you like he would never get another chance. Because chances were, he wouldn’t. He wrapped his arms around your torso, pulling you closer. You moved slightly in your sleep, unconsciously resting a hand on his thigh, dangerously high.

He growled. His self control was crumbling. Aizawa decided to return the favour, resting a hand on your upper thigh, slowly inching it upwards. You sighed that sexy sigh again and he felt blood rush to his crotch. With the delicate finesse of a pro hero, he lifted your bottom up slightly and pulled off your shorts.

In awe, Aizawa stared down at a sight he thought he would never see: his attractive student underneath him in only a shirt and underwear. He pressed his fingers against your core, sliding up and down gently. You moaned quietly. Aizawa intended to make you make more of those noises.

Hooking his fingers into the waistband of your panties, he pulled them down, baring you for him to see. Then, he pushed up your shirt, exposing your chest. His eyes flickered to the sight of your nipples hardening at the sudden exposure to cold air. Aizawa placed his hands on your chest, relishing the warmth and smooth texture.

He leaned over, thin lips connecting with your nipples. You gasped, causing heat to shoot through him. He licked them with slow, long stripes, taking his time. He noticed your breaths becoming heavier. Aizawa’s eyes flickered to your face, drinking in the sight of your flushed, sleeping face.

He began to move lower, placing kisses down your chest and around your belly button. He could feel you tense as he moved even lower, closer to your most sensitive area.

Carefully, he put his hands on the soft flesh of your thighs, pressing them apart. Taking in a musky scent along with that of sweat, he moved his face to your core. As soon as his mouth made contact to your slit, you gasped. Aizawa stopped for a moment, afraid that he had woken you up. But after a quick glance at your face, he began to move. He licked a long, hot stripe against you, monitoring your face with half-lidded eyes.

He ate you out like he was a starved animal, hands alternating between holding down your twitching legs and caressing them gently. Aizawa flicked his tongue against your clit and slipped his tongue inside you, making you squirm. You unconsciously squeezed your thighs against him, his stubble grazing your thighs.

He began to move his tongue in and out of you, his slimy appendage feeling the insides of your walls. He could tell that you were close, and he made sure to aggressively pleasure you until you came.

You let out a shuddering gasp and you twitched against him. He held you down, eating you out through your climax. When your body had come down from its high, you relaxed. He propped himself up on his elbows, mouth dripping with your cum. He licked it off of his lips, a lustful gaze locked on you. He was painfully hard now.

Aizawa fumbled with his pants, quickly undoing his belt and releasing himself from his pants. He pulled off his shirt and after a moment of contemplation, removed yours as well. He placed his hands on either side of your head, gazing at your face. Hesitantly, he lined himself up with you.

He paused for a moment, before lacing his fingers with yours and pinning them above your head. He hated himself for being weak enough to touch a student this way. Silently damning himself to hell, Aizawa pressed himself into you.

You and him hissed in unison, his being out of pure pleasure. His saliva provided good lubrication, allowing him to easily push inside. You felt so hot and wet around him, so _heavenly._ He went still for a moment, savoring the feeling of your walls tightening around him. He gave an experimental thrust. You moaned loudly, and he took this as a sign to keep moving. It felt so good, he felt like he was melting.

-.-

You were pulled out of your nap by the feeling of a sudden intrusion. Groggily you opened your eyes. Your heart stopped when you saw a figure hunched over you. As your senses dulled by sleep began to sharpen, you realised that someone was inside of you.

Weakly, you put a hand on your attacker’s chest, trying to push them off. When your hand came in contact with their chest, they pulled you into a deep kiss, long dark locks tickling your face. You gasped into the kiss as you felt them thrust deeply into you, causing pleasure to shoot through you.

It was only when the person pulled away from the kiss that you realised that they were not a stranger. It was your teacher, Mr. Aizawa. But the look on his face as he rutted against you was so lustful and so desperate, emotions that you didn’t think he was capable of having.

“This is a dream, this is a dream.” You said to yourself. But it felt so real. Every thrust was deep and pelvis shattering, and you could feel every groove of his cock inside you.

Mr. Aizawa sped up, pounding into you. You looked to the side, unable to stop the sounds and drool from leaking out of your mouth. He rested his lips on your exposed neck, kissing and licking as he pummeled you into your mattress.

He felt so unbelievably hot inside of you. You thought were going to melt. You felt something building up inside your core. You were so close, and all it took to push you over the edge was his fingers pressing against your clit.

You came hard, tears pricking your eyes. After your climax, he gripped your hands so tightly you thought they might break and he came on your stomach. You both panted. Exhausted, you passed back out.

-.-

“Hey, Mr. Aizawa!” You called out to your teacher in the hall and he visibly stiffened. He turned around.

“Sorry I didn’t meet you when you told me, I fell asleep.” You flushed, thinking about the dream you had had. He turned back around.

“It’s fine. Just don’t fall asleep so easily. Who knows what might happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the dumb part with Hitoshi, but I just love that boy!
> 
> I felt like it might have been a little out of character for resident Dadzawa, but go big or go home I guess!


	4. Rough Sex/Wall Sex: Dabi

He was staring at you again. Here you were, just trying to enjoy your drink, and that asshole just wants to eye you up. Your eyes flitting to the burned prick across the hideout, you flipped him the bird and went back to your drink. 

Dabi smirked slightly, and he stood up, beginning to ghost his way over to you. Noticing him stalking over to you out of the corner of your eye, you downed your drink quickly. Without turning around to face him, you throw up your middle finger one more time for good measure and slammed out of the bar.

Chuckling slightly, he sat back down and put his hands in his pockets. He grinned at the thought of you. God, he couldn’t take his eyes off of you. And if you let him get within a metre of you, he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off of you. He licked his lips. 

Oh, how he wanted to turn that deadpan of yours into a red, hot mess. All Dabi could think about was what your cumming face would look like. Would you be the type who lost it? Would you be the type who came while crying? Or maybe you’d be the type who’d try their hardest to hold it in. He felt his pants tighten.

He heard Shigaraki scoff, turning his mood sour. His eyes shot to the hand man. 

“What.” Shigaraki gave him a sideways look.

“You’re gross. Get out.” He said. Dabi chuckled, standing up. 

“I have something to do anyways. Later, creep.” He grinned when he heard Shigaraki growl, and he walked out the door.

-.-

As you walked back to your apartment, you felt yourself become more and more annoyed. Dabi was driving you insane. You became a villain to make life a little easier for yourself, but joining the League of Villains and meeting Dabi had just made your life harder. You had to go on stupid “missions” and Dabi wouldn’t stop giving you the eye all the time. You kicked an empty whiskey bottle out of your path. It shattered at the force of your kick, glass exploding in front of you.

You stopped, staring at the glass with narrow eyes. You didn’t expect to break it. Maybe you were just too worked up over Dabi. Shit, no, it was just the League of Villains. That asshole was the last thing on your mind. You resumed walking and slowed your breathing, trying to calm yourself down. 

It only took a few more minutes before you got back to your apartment. Sighing, you pulled your keys out of your jacket. Being a villain didn’t pay well and you hated looking at your shitty apartment. You shoved your key into the door and threw it open.

A hand grabbed your mouth and you were shoved inside. You heard your door slam behind you. You snarled. Did some fucker really think they could attack you at your own house? You bit down hard on their hand and swiped your keys at their face. You felt it make contact with flesh and you heard a masculine grunt. The second their hold loosened, you threw them off of you and spun around, ready for a fight. Only to exhale angrily when you saw who your attacker was.

“Damn, princess, you bite hard.” Dabi purred. You relaxed slightly at the familiar face, hands dropping to your sides. 

“What do you want.” You asked, face dropping back to a comfortable stoic look. He hummed as if he were thinking, eyes briefly darting over your body. 

“You. But I’d settle for that sexy body.” You scoffed, dropping your keys into your bag and throwing it on your sorry excuse of a couch. Then you took off your shoes, throwing them by the door.

“If you’re just here to bother me, then I’m gonna have to request that you fuck off.” He chuckled and prowled toward you. His eyes bore into yours, but you didn’t flinch. Not even when he slammed his hands on either side of your head, caging you into the wall. He licked his lips.

“You done?” You asked, but as soon as the words left your mouth, his lips crashed onto yours. Furious, you grabbed his collar and tried to pull him away from you. His hands moved swiftly, one gripping your neck hard enough to leave bruises, the other snaking around your waist, pulling your body flush against him. His tongue slithered into your mouth, knocking against yours. Against the sudden intrusion, you bit him. Dabi pulled away quickly, eyebrows raised slightly over half-lidded eyes. 

“You sure are into biting, aren't cha.’’ You spat his blood out of your mouth, a smug look on your face. You didn’t answer him. Your heart was thrumming violently against your chest. He moved his hand from your neck to wipe the blood from his mouth. He smirked. Like lighting, he spun you around and slammed your face against the wall.

“What are y-” You began, but was cut off by him grabbing your ass. He palmed it roughly and nibbed on your ear. You reached for his hand, but he quickly grabbed your hand and twisted it behind your back, making you wince.

“Shh.” He said, voice husky. “I’d say I don’t bite, but that’d be a lie.” Dabi’s hands pulled down your pants. You flushed, but didn’t move. He still had your hand pinned behind your back. His hand rubbed against the seat of your panties. They were damp. He hummed in satisfaction.

“You like me that much, huh?” 

“Piss off.” He snickered. He’d have you singing a different tune soon enough. Dabi put his fingers into his mouth, eyes never leaving yours as he swirled his tongue around his fingers. Heat flared in your stomach. He pushed your panties to the side and shoved three long fingers into you. 

You moaned loudly, before biting your lip to suppress those noises. His fingers moved ruthlessly against you, making slick noises as he moved them in and out. Occasionally he would slow down to curl his fingers or prod your asshole with his thumb. But he wouldn’t touch your clit. You moved a hand down to give yourself some more pleasure, but he twisted your arm harder, causing you to cry out in pain.

“Naughty, naughty.” He scolded, fingers still pounding into you. “Did I say you could touch yourself?” You snarled at him, making him chuckle. Your anger quickly faded into pleasure as he pulled down your underwear and moved his hand to give your clit quick rubs. Your eyes rolled into the back of your skull. 

As his fingers worked against your clit and your core, he nipped at your sensitive earlobe. You gasped, making him smirk. You could feel your climax approaching. But when you were a second away from cumming, Dabi pulled his fingers out of you. 

You hissed at the sudden empty feeling, angry eyes flickering to his. He grinned down at you. He liked seeing you like this, with your cheeks all red and eyes needy. He felt himself get even harder. He let go of your arm and forced you on your knees, facing him. You craned your head to look up at him as he quickly unbuckled his belt. He pulled out his dick, rubbing it against your lips. You glared at him slightly, but he just moved himself harder against your lips.

You grabbed it, pumping it hard in your hand. He groaned and sank his fingers into your hair, gripping tightly. You licked a long stripe against it before sinking onto him, taking him in your warm, wet mouth. You bobbed your head, taking in as much of him as you could. You wiggled your panties and underwear completely off, throwing them to the side.

He gasped as you traced his veins with your stealthy tongue. Your hand rubbed any part of him that you couldn’t fit into your mouth, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. His breathing began to speed up and you could tell he was about to cum. 

When you were sure his was about to explode, you pulled your mouth off of him. Dabi’s eyes shot open at the loss of contact. Catching you looking up at him with a sly look, he growled. He pulled you back onto your feet and slammed your back against the wall. He lifted up one of your legs, exposing your core to him. With one hand, he threw off his shirt, showing off his glorious, sweaty torso. Dabi grabbed your top as well, ripping it as he ripped it off you. Your bra followed closely behind. You shivered in anticipation as his cock rubbed against your lower lips. He gave you his signature shit-eating grin and slammed inside of you.

You threw your head back, a moan tearing out of your throat. He filled up every crevice inside of you, stretching you painfully and pleasurably. Without waiting for you to adjust, Dabi pulled out almost completely before ramming back into you. He started a rough pace that left you breathless.

He buried his face in between the junction of your neck and shoulder licking and sucking. You grabbed a fistful of his spiky black hair, crying out at every particularly brutal thrust. One of his hands holding your leg up under your knee and the other gripping your hip, both clutching hard enough to leave nasty bruises the next day.

“Oh, ahhh, shit!” You swore. You could feel yourself growing close. One of his hands moved to your clit, rubbing furiously. You felt yourself approaching sweet release a second time. You were almost there, and then he stopped and his hand moved away from your bundle of nerves. Your eyes shot to his, desperate.

“Beg.” His eyes were half lidded with pleasure, sweat dripping down his neck. You shivered. You wanted to cum so badly, but you were too proud to beg. But you also knew that if you flat out refused to beg, he would tease you until you broke. A sharp thrust forced you out of your thoughts, making pleasure shoot through you. 

“P-please.” You said looking away. Humiliation burned on your face. He grabbed your face and turned it towards him, his own face dangerously close. 

“Please what?” You swallowed thickly. Your lustful eyes swirled as you stared at him, an image that made Dabi bite his lip.

“Please… make me cum.” He smirked.

“Gladly.” He lifted you up, holding both your legs around his waist, and pinned you against the wall with his body. He pulled back and slammed into you, restarting his fast, deep pace. You cried out and wrapped your legs tightly around him. He sank his teeth into your neck, drawing blood. You flinched. The pain only elevated the pleasure. He sucked on and licked the spot as he rammed into you, drawing more moans out of you.

He moved two fingers to your clit, circling furiously. Dabi slammed his mouth into yours, drowning out both of your moans. Your tongues assaulted each other, clashing for dominance. He slid his tongue back out of your mouth, gazing at you lustfully.

You felt the familiar knot begin to form inside of you again. His hips slammed against yours, slamming you against the wall with every forceful thrust. His thrusts and circlings on your clit sped up, chasing his own release as well as yours. Dabi threw his head back, a carnal groan tearing out of his throat as he came inside you. The feeling of his hot cum shooting through you sent you over the edge, clenching around him tightly. The two of you panted together, basking in the afterglow.

After a few minutes, he pulled out, letting you back onto your feet. You moaned as you felt some of him drip down your leg. He sat down on your couch and pulled you onto him. The two of you laid down, staring at each other wordlessly. Dabi wrapped his arms around you, pulling your bare chests together. His mouth curled into a grin.

“You still wanna avoid me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, you guys sure do like villains ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> The request asked for the reader to have a sort of serious but sarcastic dry humour, but after much dry humour research, I just went too far in the "everyone can piss off" direction... Welp, still hope it was okay!


	5. MILF: Midoriya Izuku

Midoriya was shaking so much that he was almost vibrating. He couldn’t believe he was standing in front of your apartment, even if it was just for some pointers about being a hero. He had met you when you had visited U.A. as a guest speaker, and one of the only quirkless heroes in the world. After a bit of conversation, you offered him tutoring on strategy when facing a villain. Eager to find more ways to avoid destroying his body, he took you up on your offer.

There was one problem, though: You were  _ extremely _ attractive. He felt like he was probably weird for being a high school student who was very attracted to an adult. This made it very hard for him to interact with you without getting flustered. Izuku took a deep breath. Pulling together whatever courage he had left, he pressed your doorbell.

“Coming!” He heard a female voice call from the inside. The door swung open. He had to look around before looking down to see a young girl who looked a lot like a young version of you. Of all the scenarios he had tried to prepare himself for, this was not one of them. 

“Uhhh, h-h-hey?” Izuku stuttered, voice cracking. The girl looked at him suspiciously before calling into the house.

“Mom! There’s some tomato lookin’ guy at the door!” That only made Izuku turn redder with embarrassment. He heard movement inside and then you appeared. The girl shot him another look before running to you.

“Come on in, Izuku!” You said grinning. Your smile was too dazzling for him. He looked at the ground bashfully.

“S-sorry for intruding.” He mumbled quietly. Luckily, your attention was on the girl.

“You remember everything?” You asked her. “Toothbrush, clothes, phone-”

“Taser, bear mace, bulletproof vest.” The girl joked as she put on a small green bag. “Yeah, mom, no need to worry. I’ll call you once I get there and if I smell anything fishy.” You chuckled before smothering her with kisses, making her cry out in protest. Once she had relinquished a hug to you, she raced to the door.

“Bye, mom, see ya tomorrow!” She slammed the door behind her. Izuku flinched hard, not only because of the loud sound but because she was leaving Izuku alone with you. He turned to you slowly. You were still smiling fondly at the door.

“That’s your daughter?” Izuku asked tentatively, although he already knew the answer. At your nod, he felt his heart ache slightly, although he wasn’t entirely sure why.

“So, is your husband out or…” He mumbled. Your smile faltered.

“Ah, well, he passed away a little over a year ago.” At your cheery tone wavering, Izuku felt like he had been punched in the stomach. It hurt him to see you, who he had never seen without a smile on their face, turn their smile into more of a grimace. 

_ “But it means there isn't an S.O. in the picture.”  _ A small voice inside of him said. He squashed that sentiment deep down inside himself. Izuku was disgusted at the slimy voice inside of him.

“But he wouldn’t want me to wallow in sorrow!” You said, face snapping back to its usual joyful demeanor. You turned to Izuku. “So, let’s start the lesson, shall we?”

-.-

You waved Izuku goodbye as he left your apartment. He got so flustered whenever you got too close to him that when you sat next to him, you could hear his heart thumping. You chuckled to yourself. You would be lying if he didn’t remind you a little of your late husband. Although Izuku was very shy and a bit naive, he was surprisingly mature for his age. If you didn’t distance yourself from this kid, you might end up falling for him! You grinned and shook your head. A respectable hero like you was not going to get arrested!

_ Drip, drip drip _ . Looking up at the darkening sky, you saw that it had begun to rain. You headed back indoors. Maybe you would make yourself some hot soup and revel in your night alone. Your hero paperwork could wait until tomorrow morning.

While you were fixing yourself a meal, Izuku was realising that he had left his phone at your house. Kicking himself for being an idiot, he started running back to your house. But on his way back, it began to rain heavily. 

You heard pounding at your door. Whoever was knocking at your door was crazy; it was pouring outside! You opened the door to see Izuku standing there, clothes soaking wet and a sheepish look on his face. He was panting heavily and shaking. Before he could say anything, you pulled him inside. 

“Go take a bath before you catch a cold.” You said, ushering him towards your bathroom. “Good thing I made soup today!” He shot you an appreciative smile before stepping into your bathroom.

“Towels are by the sink!” You called, and Izuku heard you pad away from the bathroom door. He peeled his wet clothes from his body and washed himself before sinking into the bath. He sighed. He looked around the bath, picking up a shampoo bottle. It smelled just like you. An image of you in the bath flashed through his head and a wave of heat shot through him.

Izuku shook his head furiously, trying to get the thought out of his. He had just made a nuisance of himself, and now he was thinking these dirty thoughts? He sank deeper into the bath, mad at himself. He really was a bad person. In the silence of the bathroom, Izuku was able to pick up a sound coming from outside. You were humming. He closed his eyes, letting himself melt at the sound of your voice.

Outside, you were in a very good mood as you stirred your stew. It had been a while since you had cooked for a romanti- You stopped and pursed your lips. Thinking about Izuku as anything other than a student was wrong. You had joked to yourself that you might end up liking him, but if you really did, it would be wrong. And Izuku probably had a nice girlfriend his age. You sighed. The sound of the bathroom door opening made your ears perk up. You looked over. Izuku peeked his head out the door.

“Um… Do you have any dry clothes I could borrow?” You nodded and moved dinner off the heat. 

“Yeah, I should have a box of my husband’s old clothes in a box somewhere.” Looking around, you spotted a familiar box sitting on top of a tall cabinet. Of course it was up there. You pulled up a stool and stepped onto it. It was still a little too high, but you got on your tippy toes.

“Uh, i-it’s okay! You don’t need to go to such lengths for me.” Izuku said. You laughed.

“Don’t worry abou-” Looking over to him was a bad idea. He only had a towel wrapped around his waist, revealing the rest of his body. You forgot how to breathe. His clothes normally hid what was quite an impressive physique. Izuku had a very soft face, but his body was anything but. Your instinct was to step back slightly, but you missed the chair and slipped.

“Oh!” You grit your teeth, waiting for impact. Instead, you felt arms wrap around you. You opened your eyes to see Izuku staring up at you, your chest pressed against his bare one. You had never noticed how handsome he was. His chest heaved and he gazed at you through long eyelashes. Adrenaline still pumping through you, you pressed your lips against his.

He breathed in quickly out of surprise, but closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. Izuku moaned slightly as you began to coax his tongue into the kiss. His arms tightened around your waist and your fingers threaded themselves into his fluffy hair. He abruptly pulled away and sat up, propping himself up on his hands. Both of you were breathing heavily. You looked at him confused through half-lidded eyes.

“Um, I-I’m sorry!” Stinging with rejection, you bit your lip. That is, until you felt something hard press against your thigh. You looked him in the face. He was looking at the ground, face hot with embarrassment.

“I really like you, Izuku. So… do you want to keep going?” His eyes shot to yours. 

“R-really?” You nodded. He bit his lip and gave you a shy nod, looking up at you innocently. You straddled his hips and cupped his face. You kissed him again. This kiss was less impulsive than the last one and more loving. It was sweeter. When you pulled away from this one, his eyes stayed closed in bliss for a moment, before fluttering open.

“Let’s take this to the bed.” You said. Izuku gave you a joyful, wobbly smile and scooped you up in his arms. You shrieked in surprise as he quickly carried you to your bed. He laid you down gently. When he crawled over to you, you pounced.

“Izuku… are you a virgin?” You asked. He turned red again.

“Yes…” 

“Are you okay with your first time being with me?” Izuku nodded vigorously.

“I’m lucky to have you as my first time.” It was your turn to turn red. A natural charmer. You smiled, only this one was more sly than your regular smiles. You pulled off your top, slowly, in order to tease him. Izuku gulped. You unclasped your bra, revealing your breasts to him. He stared at your chest, heat shooting to his lower regions.

Izuku hesitantly placed a hand on your chest, feeling your smooth skin against it. You sigh at the feeling of his calloused hand on your chest.

“You can touch them more if you want.” Biting his lip, he placed his other hand on your chest as well and began to move them. Izuku cupped your breasts, rubbing them and brushing against your nipples, making you gasp. He gave you a tentative look and you nodded at him. This confirmation gave him the courage to put his mouth on your nipple.

“Ah!” One of his hands gently pinched your nipple while he sucked and licked the other. You closed your eyes, absentmindedly burying your fingers in his hair. One of your hands went to his bare chest, slowly trailing downwards before gently gripping his hardness through his towel. He squeaked. You smirked and pushed him onto his back. Grabbing the ends of his towel, you threw it off and out of sight.

Izuku wriggled slightly out of awkwardness. He was naked in front of you! Never in a million years would he have expected this. You bit your lip. Definitely not bad for a high school kid. You wrapped your hand around him and began to move your hand up and down. He was almost scorching to the touch. Izuku flinched at the sudden pleasure and moaned. His cheeks were flushed and he gripped the bed sheets, panting. 

You traced a finger over his slit before placing your mouth on him. He cried out in pleasure. You noticed that he wasn’t trying to grab your head like most would. Instead, his hands were writhing on the bed, grabbing fistfuls of your duvet. While moving your head up and down, you took hold of one of his hands, tracing along his scars. He looked at you through half-lidded eyes. Izuku’s gaze was full of devotion and lust, causing a spike or heat in the pit of your stomach.

You sped up, swirling around him with your tongue, stroking anything you couldn’t fit in your mouth with your unoccupied hand. Izuku’s back arched and his moans began to crescendo. The back of one of his hands rested on his face, barely covering flushed, freckled cheeks.

“I’m gonna-!” You hummed, increasing your speed even further. The vibration from your voice sent Izuku over the edge. He groaned in pleasure, cumming in your mouth. A little surprised, you pulled away and started coughing. Izuku shot up, concern on his face.

“S-sorry!” He said, patting your back gently. “I should have said something!” You up looked at him. His cheeks were still flushed from his orgasm, but the look on his face was that of a kicked puppy. You smiled fondly.

“It’s fine.” His eyes trailed to your lips and he gulped audibly. Some of his cum had dripped out of your mouth. You licked it off, making direct eye contact. His chewed on his lip. You pulled off your bottoms and underwear in on fluid motion. You sat facing him and spread your legs, showing yourself off to him. Izuku looked like a deer in the headlights.

“Do you want to touch me?” He nodded quickly and scooted closer to you. Trying to get a better look at your most private place, he placed two shaky hands on your knees, spreading them slightly. You gave him a reassuring smile.

“Have you ever seen a woman’s ‘down there’ before?” Embarrassed, he shook his head. You chuckled.

“That’s okay! First, just rub up and down a little.” He gave you a nervous look before following your instructions. Taking two fingers, he rubbed them up and down your slit. You sighed in pleasure, humming when he brushed against your clit. He looked at you, looking for more directions.

“You see that part at the top of the hole?” He nodded. “That’s the clitoris. When you touch that part, you can drive women crazy. Some women actually can’t orgasm without stimulation there. So, it’s pretty important.” Izuku nodded, absorbing the new information. He placed his fingers on your clit and started to rub. You moaned. He started with small, clumsy circles, before getting the hang of it. Panting, it was your turn to grab the bedsheets. For a first-timer, he wasn’t too bad. You hadn’t had any sort of sexual pleasure since your husband died, so your were extremely sensitive. Feeling like you were about to cum, you stopped him.

“I’m sorry!” He yelped, almost out of instinct. You chuckled.

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” You said. “I just want to cum with you inside of me.” If Izuku had gotten soft at all from his previous orgasm, it was long gone. You jumped off the bed and rummaged through a box by your wardrobe. With a triumphant grin, you fished out a box of condoms. He looked concerned, but you quickly dispelled any concerns.

“Don’t worry, condoms can last up to five years. This is only from a year ago.” You crawled back onto the bed and kneeled in front of Izuku. You tore open the box and then the wrapping of a condom and then slowly rolled in onto Izuku. He shivered at the feeling. You straddled his waist and placed your hands on his shoulders. You looked at him with a serious look on your face.

“Are you sure you want your first time to be with me?” He stared back, equally serious.

“Of course.” You smiled and started to lower yourself onto him. You winced. It had been a while, and he was stretching you to the max.

“A-are you okay?” He asked. You nodded, biting your lip. You sank the rest of the way onto him, making the both of you moan at the feeling of him completely inside of you. Izuku’s hands were resting on your hips, rubbing gently.

“You can… Can you move a little?” You asked. Complying hesitantly, he moved his hips up slightly. You moaned, discomfort completely gone. You thrust yourself onto him, making him cry out. He took this as a sign that it was okay to move. He lifted you and dropped you against him while thrusting upwards at the same time. You buried your head in the crook of his neck, trying to muffle your moans. Izuku was so deep inside you.

His thrusts were slow and his technique was a bit unrefined, but he was a fast learner. Your thrusts matched each other and you were both breathless. You kissed and licked his neck, wrapping your arms around him. You could feel a knot forming in your stomach.

To your surprise, Izuku pushed you onto your back and began to thrust into you feverishly. You mewled in pleasure as he lowered his head to plant kisses on your collarbone. He grabbed your hand, lacing your fingers together. Izuku looked at you with a desperate look on his face.

“Ca-can I cum?” You nodded, and he began to speed up. Every thrust had you seeing stars, and you came undone when he began to rub your clit again. You tightened around him, making him climax as well, spilling his seed into the condom. After a few more small thrusts, he stilled inside you before pulling out. Before the condom could spill, you grabbed it and tied it up. He watched with hazy eyes, head still spinning from his orgasm. You threw the used condom away into a nearby bin and wrapped your arms around Izuku, exhausted.

You pulled the covers over the two of you and snuggled closer to Izuku. He hugged you back, resting his face on your chest. 

“Thank you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you notice the random sex ed trivia? I sure do love educated my sweet, kinky kids!
> 
> Sorry this chapter was so slow to come out compared to the rest. I got sick and everything I wrote was pretty sucky. I went through several drafts but I still think this chapter is a little weak. Welp, hope it wasn't too bad ;-;


	6. Stuck in Wall: Connor from Detroit: Become Human

“Kamski made a new program package?” You asked. You had just come to the police station for work and Connor had told you about this new development. After the revolution ended, you thought that Cyberlife would collapse and Kamski wouldn’t mess with androids anymore. Although the former did come true, Kamski was still making programs for androids? Connor nodded.

“He said that it would help androids _feel_ more.” He said. You scratched your chin.

“Well, are you going to try it out?” Connor cocked his head, LED spinning.

“I don’t know. He warned that there may be some initial difficulties and the program can’t be easily removed. I’m a bit hesitant to install it.” You shrugged.

“Well, it’s your choice.” You said. “If you do though, let me what it’s like!” You shot him a grin and then headed towards your desk. Connor watched you leave. He thought you looked… a little disappointed. For some reason, this made him feel a little pained. He decided to download it. Sitting down at his desk, he began to install it.

You sat down at your desk and let out an audible sigh. Since Connor became deviant, you hoped that he would start to show more emotion. Although he had always had small sprinklings of emotion, nothing had really changed. Though you guessed it would be weird if he suddenly become super affectionate or emotional. You put your face on your desk. Honestly, you mostly hoped he would show more affection towards you. But it was probably your own fault for falling for a robot.

“Careful, detective. If you put your face on the desk like that you’ll get even uglier.” A familiar voice said. You grumbled, turning your head away from the voice.

“Go away, Gavin. I’m not in the mood for your games.” You heard him walk closer to your desk and then sit on it next to your head. You heard him shuffling through your papers and you turned your head to look at him.

“Y’know thievery used to be punished with cutting off hands. Would you like me to demonstrate?” Gavin pulled back his hands with fake innocence on his face.

“Whatever you say.” He said, before turning around. He stopped for a moment. “Uh, what’s up with tin can.” You stood up quickly with a concerned look on your face. Pushing Gavin out of the way, you walked over to Connor. He was slumped back into his seat, eyes scrunched closed and a pained grimace on his face. His LED was red and spinning wildly. Connor also seemed to be breathing heavily, which was strange, because you had never seen his breathing change speed, even at a full sprint. You strode over quickly.

“Connor, Connor!” You shook him, trying to get a response out of him. His eyes shot open and he grabbed you by the hand, gripping tightly. Your cheeks flushed. Connor looked visibly shaken. It took him a moment to calm down, but he still looked overwhelmed when he did.

“Connor are you okay?” You asked him, rubbing your thumb against his hand. Connor looked down. How could he describe it? When the download finished, he could feel _everything._ He could feel his clothes pressed against him, the slight chill of the police station. And now he could feel the warmth of your hands against his and your gentle puffs of air on his face. He became acutely aware of how _good_ your hands felt against his. Connor also felt something else.

You looked at Connor confused when he suddenly sat down and pushed the chair in so he was pressed against the edge of the desk. It made you a little unhappy that he let go of your hand. You noticed that he looked… embarrassed? That was a new one.

“Uh, where’s Hank? Maybe he can help.” Connor shook his head.

“Hank is currently on an investigation. He won’t be back until later today.” That was unusual. Normally the two were inseparable. And of course Hank couldn’t be here when Connor was having some sort of issue.

“What’s wrong?” You moved closer to him and he flinched. His eyes flickered to yours before looking away quickly. Connor fiddled with his coin.

“Well… My sensors can pick up a lot more now. I can, ‘feel’ more now. So…” He trailed off. You scanned his face. It was pale blue. Was he… was he blushing? Connor was hunched over slightly. There was a beat of silence. He kept fiddling with his coin, getting faster and faster. It slipped out of his fingers and clinked onto the floor, but he made no move to pick it up.

“Connor, tell me what’s wrong.” You demanded. He gulped. His LED flickered from yellow to red sporadically.

“I have an erection.” He blurted suddenly. Your face exploded with heat and you looked around wildly, hoping no one had heard him. Luckily, everyone seemed like they were still going about their business. You put a hand on his shoulder and he stiffened. He looked up at you like a guilty child would. God, who let him be this cute?

“Okay, maybe you should go home to get used to the new program.” You said with a serious expression on your face. You looked away. “Uh, do you know how to hide it? Just, um, adjust it, I guess.” He nodded and you stood in front of him trying to shield him from others’ views. He tapped on your shoulder.

“Let’s go.” Connor said as he stood up. You smiled reassuringly at him and led him towards the exit.

“Hey, where are you two going?” You turned your head slightly to see Gavin strutting over. You groaned. Connor looked a little worried. He must’ve been scared that he would get caught having an erection. You slid an arm over Connor’s shoulder and hunched over. Connor stiffened, and you could have sworn that his face turned a darker shade of blue.

“Oh, hey Gavin.” You said with an uneasy voice. “I felt a little sick and Connor’s just helpin’ me home. I just-Hurg!” You pretended to gag into your hand in Gavin’s direction. He jumped a mile back.

“Alright, alright!” He said stepping away. “So disgusting.” He said as he walked off. You gave him a forced smile and then made a rude gesture at him when his back turned. You straightened out and grinned at Connor.

“Let’s go home!” The car ride home was slightly awkward. He kept shifted the crotch of his pants and wouldn’t look you in the eyes. You opted to stare out the window and pretend you didn’t notice, hopefully saving the poor deviant some face. It turned out that Connor had been living in Hank’s house since the revolution ended.

As soon as you entered the house, Connor stood by the door uncomfortably. You hung up your coat and put away your shoes, anything to avoid the conversation you would inevitably have with him. When there was nothing left to do, you turned to him.

“So… uh… Connor…” He looked at you expectantly.

“Yes?”

“Well... um,” You took a deep breath. “Do you know how to y’know.” You made an up and down hand motion. He cocked his head and you bit your lip.

“Masterbate.” You said, lowering your voice, although no one was listening. He immediately straightened, face turning blue. Connor nodded sharply.

“I will go to the bathroom.” He said, almost diplomatically. Chuckling nervously, you moved towards the dining table.

“I’ll just wait here then.” Connor gave you another puppy dog look and then briskly walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He stood with his back to the door, and looked at the floor. Although he did know what masterbating was, he had never done it before. There was never any need for him to.

Connor unzipped his pants and pulled his erection out. It still hadn’t calmed down. He wrapped a hand around it, hesitantly rubbing it. He could feel it, but it wasn’t exactly the incredibly pleasurable thing it was described to be. Rubbing rougher didn’t make much of a difference. Perhaps it was caused by a fluke, and you were just-

He moaned loudly. The thought of you had sent a sudden spike of _feeling_ through him. Connor had never felt it before, but he was sure of what it was. _Pleasure._ His head was thrown back against the bathroom door and his mouth was gaping with pleasure. He conjured you up in his mind and began to stroke himself again. At first, rubbing himself was just contact, but now he couldn’t stop the noises from spilling out of his mouth. Connor thought of your smile, your small mannerisms when you were nervous and how kind you were to him even though he was just an android.

As Connor was “taking care of himself,” you decided to snoop around Hank’s house a bit. It was a lot cleaner than the last time you visited. When you had come, there were takeout boxes everywhere, his clothes were honestly kinda gross and his stuff was messy and all over the place. Now all his things were in nice and orderly piles, his clothes were neat and clean, and there were no signs of takeout. Hank had actually complained to you that Connor had been forcing him to eat healthier food now, and that because he was an android, any secret stashes were found almost immediately.

You chuckled to yourself. Connor had really brought out the best in Hank, and you were sure that Hank regarded him as a son. You smiled. You went to sit down at the dining table before noticing that the window by it was wide open. Was it supposed to be open? You stood up.

 _Bark! Bark!_ A large dog bounded towards you, startling you. It was Sumo! You had forgotten about him. But the moment he startled you, you stepped on something squishy. You fell forward, face first toward the window. Flailing, you tried to grab the top of the window, but you only succeeded in unlatching it.

“Oh sh-!” Your stomach made rough contact with the window sill. Groaning and still reeling, you felt the top of the window fall and hit you on the back. You yelped in pain. You gripped the windowsill, trying to recover from the pain. After the pain had diminished slightly, you went to pull up the window. It wouldn’t budge.

“Oh, come on.” You mumbled, twisting around, trying to pull the window up. But of course, it was stuck. You were bent over a windowsill on the one day you decided to wear a skirt. Asking Connor for help and embarrassing yourself wasn’t a very savory option, but it seemed like the only option. You grimaced.

“Uh, Connor?” You called. “Do you mind giving me a bit of help?” Connor snapped out of his pleasure. He would finish up, but he detected a bit of distress in your voice. Swiftly, he tucked himself back in his pants and zipped up. When he exited the bathroom, he was met with a sight that he never thought he’d see.

“Haha, sorry about this.” You apologized sheepishly. Your rear was facing him, and your torso was twisted around enough for him to see your flushed face. His eyes shot to your lips, which were slightly parted and moved with every shuddering breath of yours. Connor felt himself get harder.

“It seems you slipped on a slice of Hank’s pizza.” He assessed as he picked up the guilty piece.

“Good to know. But can you please help me out?” Connor nodded sharply, grabbing the bottom of the window. He tried to pull it up, but it still would not budge.

“It would appear that the new window Hank got is faulty." You laughed nervously.

“Ya think?” He grabbed you by the hips, making you flinch in surprise.

“C-Connor!?”

“Don’t worry, I’m just going to try to pull you out.” You relaxed slightly, but your face didn’t get any cooler. Connor’s grip on your hips tightened and he started trying to pull you out. But it seemed like you really were stuck. And every time he tried to pull you, your backside would brush against his front ever so slightly. Connor thought he might go insane.

You felt Connor stop pulling you for a second. Maybe he was going to find some other approach to this. But then he started to rub himself against you. You gasped, feeling yourself heat up. Was Connor really so affected by this new program?

“C-Connor?” You asked meekly, trying not to make the pleasure in your voice apparent. Connor barely heard you. He was too busy relishing the feeling of your warmth against him. This was so much better than touching himself. He could feel thrium pumping through him faster.

You yelped when Connor grabbed your butt and palmed you slowly. His hands started to slide under your skirt. You had a suspicion to where this was going. Connor pushed your skirt up until it was around your waist. He rutted against you one more time before you felt his touch leave you. You twisted around desperately, but you quickly moaned when you felt something wet against your clothes crotch.

He licked you through your panties, almost furiously, and his hands kept stroking your backside. Your legs trembled. The wetness on your panties didn’t just consist of his synthetic saliva anymore. You cried out in pleasure before slapping a hand over your mouth. Technically, you were outside and in real danger of getting caught! But for some reason, this only made you more turned on. As you felt Connor’s tongue slide up and down your clothes slit, you prayed that Hank would not come home early.

Wanting to taste you directly, Connor pulled down your underwear with one swift movement. He took a moment to admire you. Your core was dripping, and he could tell by your accelerated heartbeat and your muffled moans that you were enjoying this just as much as him.

You gripped your mouth tightly as you felt Connor’s mouth come in contact with your heat. He lapped your juices like a thirsty animal and he flicked your clit with his tongue. You panted, hips wriggling at every one of his movements. Connor growled at your disobedient actions and grabbed your hips again, keeping you still as he ate you out.

His tongue prodded inside of you, feeling all sides of your walls. With every movement, you felt yourself being dragged closer and closer to the edge. His hands moved up and down the sides of your thighs and his tongue moved deeper and deeper inside of you. With another tongue flick to your clit, you came. You arched your back as pleasure shot through you. He tongued you through your orgasm.

Panting heavily, you slumped against the windowsill. As you came down from your high, you heard the clinking of his belt coming undone. Connor’s erection had gotten to the point where it was painful. He just _had_ to be inside of you. He placed his hands back on your hips. You twisted around.

“Wait, Conno-!” You were cut off but the feeling of him pushing himself to the hilt inside you. He was a lot bigger than you expected, stretching you to the point where you felt you might break. Even though he was an android, he was so _hot_ inside you. Connor was in heaven. You felt so warm and soft around him. It was meant to be. He groaned, trying to memorize this feeling. Your walls clenched around him, and he started to move.

He would pull back slightly before sliding back into you fully, kissing your womb. Your hands were on the outside wall of the house, clambering for any kind of support. Connor unconsciously began to speed up, thrusts becoming rougher. At this point, all you could think about was the feeling of him against you.

Lustful sounds poured out of your mouth and forced their way out of Connor’s. He moaned your name like a mantra and hunched over you. He wished that he could rip you out of the window and kiss you passionately, but he didn’t want to hurt you by forcefully pulling on you. And he was a bit preoccupied at the moment. You were starting to feel the knot forming in your stomach again. He was slamming into your womb, stretching your walls apart in the most delicious way.

Conor slowed down and you whined, but it was only for a moment. He grabbed one of your legs and pulled it up placing it onto the windowsill, allowing him to push even deeper into you. You didn’t even think that was possible. Your eyes were rolling back into your skull. His pace sped up to inhuman speeds and his thrusts shook your whole body. One of his hands found its way to your clit and began to rub fiercely.

“I-I,” Connor began, stuttering. You looked back, your eyes meeting his desperate brown one. “I think I love you.” Your breath was coming out in short pants, but you gathered them to answer him.

“I love you too, Connor.” You blurted out without thinking. Your face was flushed and you had beads of sweat dripping down your face. But Connor thought you had never looked prettier. A warm feeling erupted in his chest. He felt a strong bought of pleasure approaching. He thrusted faster and faster, and his hand rubbed your clit rougher and rougher. You were finally tipped over the edge. You climaxed, and Connor came immediately after you. You felt a hot liquid shoot inside you. The both of you panted, recovering from your orgasms. Your eyes met and Connor offered you a sweet, sheepish grin. He opened his mouth to say something but you heard the door unlock.

“Connor, are you here?” You heard Hank’s voice call. Connor scrambled to cover the two of you but Hank had already turned the corner to see the two of you.

“WHAT THE HELL, CONNOR!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I was technically 25 minutes late... Sorry my kinky dudes! This is the first fandom hoppin' chapter so let me know if you like different fandoms or if you prefer just one!
> 
> I'm gonna be going to Japan on a school trip, so I don't know if I'll be able to update as frequently. Hopefully my bunkmate will not care too much about my furious, sexually frustrated typing...


	7. Femdom (Non-Con): Midoriya Izuku

You hated that he was so popular. Sitting on the couch in the common area, you looked down resentfully, occasionally stealing a glance at Izuku. Having been repeatedly put down and cursed at as a child, you easily became enamoured with kind and genuine people. And Izuku was the perfect example of these traits.

He helped you come out of your shell more and helped you add more finesse to your fighting style, even though you had thought all your power was good for was being destructive and obliterating everything in its path. But he helped everyone, and you wished that he would only help you.

“Izuku, can you help me train later today?” Your head whipped to the female voice. It was Ochaco. She was standing a little too close for comfort to Izuku on the other side of the common room. Her face was red, but Izuku’s face was earnest, and he quickly accepted. As he talked about the different techniques she might use with her quirk, you clenched your fists. They were discussing the time to train. How could she talk to him so easily? And how could she think that she could have anything resembling alone time with him? He was  _ yours.  _ As the green eyed monster roared inside of you, you felt your control of your quirk loosen. 

Izuku noticed your horrible mood and the magazines on the table next to you slowly begin to crumple. He hastily exited the conversation and luckily Mina was quick to pounce on Ochaco, distracting her from him. He made his way over to you with a worried look on his face. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, bending down slightly to your seated form. You opened your mouth but no words came out. You were overjoyed that he had come to talk to you and that he was worried about you, but you were still livid at the fact that he accepted Ochaco’s invitation so easily. Izuku noticed the conflict on your face and decided it would be best to leave you alone. He straightened out, beginning to leave.

“Well, if you don’t want to talk-” Faster than lightning, you grabbed his wrist. He looked back at you with surprised eyes. You looked away, a little embarrassed.

“Um, can we maybe talk in my room?” Izuku’s face turned red. He had never been invited to a girl’s room. At his shaky nod, you quickly pulled him into your room, closing the door behind you. You stride over to your bed and plopped down, patting next to you. Hastily, Izuku moved towards you and sat down. He looked at the ground shyly.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” You fidgeted next to him, fiddling with your fingers. 

“Um,” you started. “Can I ask for some advice?” Hesitantly, he nodded. “So, there’s this guy I like… he’s pretty popular and everyone likes him, but that also means that girls are always going after him… What should I do?” Izuku thought hard. No one had ever asked him for love or relationship advice, and he would have never expected someone to.

“Could you tell me who he is? Maybe I could help better that way…” You shook your head furiously and he chuckled nervously. “Well, I think you should just try and talk to him. If you don’t, you’ll never know if you’re actually a good fit. And most importantly, just be yourself. You’re an amazing person; you’re smart and hardworking. If he doesn’t like you for who you are, he doesn’t deserve you.” Your heart swelled with joy. If he thought this highly of you, maybe confessing wouldn’t be a bad idea! But as you opened your mouth to speak, Izuku’s head whipped to the clock on your wall.

“Oh, is that the time! I have to go do a bit of study and then train with Uraraka.” You froze as Izuku began to stand up. “I hope it goes well with you and the guy you like.” The elation you had felt quickly dissolved into despair, and with it your hold on your quirk. As he reached your door, you spoke.

“You know, Ochaco tends to sit on the far left side seat on the couch by the window in the common room.” Izuku stopped and turned to you confused.

“What?”

“That seat also happens to have quite a large light hanging over it. And coincidentally, it has a super weak,  _ super _ easily breakable cord connecting it to the ceiling. No one would suspect foul play.” Izuku’s eyes widened in horror, but you continued, becoming more and more emotional.

“And your mom goes to the supermarket three blocks from your house that has  _ quite _ a bit of traffic.” You paused for a moment to look up at him. “I also know about all your other friends. Would you like to hear it?” Izuku put up his hands in surrender, eyes fearful.

“Please don’t hurt anyone.” He heard the door lock behind him. He swallowed hard. You stood up and prowled the room, eyes locked on his. As you walked toward him, both of your hearts were beating furiously, yours in anticipation and his in fear. You stood toe to toe with him, your breath fanning his face. Before he could react, you snatched his collar and pulled him into a rough kiss.

Izuku’s head was spinning. You kissed him with furious passion, uncontrollable feelings that had been suppressed for far too long. A small moan slipped out of his mouth as you moved your tongue roughly against his, making loud salacious noises. Izuku wriggled slightly in protest but you slipped a hand up the back of his shirt and held him against you, occasionally scraping your nails pleasurably down his back. You pulled away, panting. Izuku’s eyes were half lidded and his face was flushed. You grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him onto your bed.

“Wait, wha-“ He felt an invisible force press down against his arms, restraining him to the bed. You crawled onto the bed and towards him, straddling his thin hips. You bit your lip with lustful eyes, hovering over him. Izuku pulled against the force but he knew it was in vain. Your raw strength far outclassed his, and there would be no way to break out of your grasp. 

Izuku flinched as you slid your hands up his shirt, grazing his muscular torso. You smiled in an obsessive way. Mischievous fingers found their way to his nipples and pinched. His back arched and he cried out. You grinned at him and licked your lips.

“I’ve heard guys’ nipples are just as sensitive as girls’.” You pushed his shirt up and placed your mouth on his stomach. Slowly, you kissed around his belly button and ran your fingers up and down his sides. They scratched up his stomach and slipped back to his chest. You watched his flushed face as you twisted again. He moaned, squirming at your ruthless touches. You looked behind you, as you felt something under you prod you.

“You’re enjoying this just as much as I am aren’t you?” You looked back at him, grinning from ear to ear. Dazed, he shook his head, face still red and eyes half lidded.

“Please, you’re not in control of your quirk.” You pursed your lips.

“I’m doing this because I  _ love _ you.” Izuku opened his mouth to say something but gasped as you palmed his crotch. You shimmed your hips down his body and then moved his legs out of the way, giving you a full view of his clothed crotch. Quickly, you pulled down his his gym pants and his underwear, revealing his erection. Izuku whimpered, embarrassed. You gently wrapped your fingers around it, feeling the strong heat emitting from it. Izuku yelped and tried to move away from your touch, but it was again in vain. 

Making direct eye contact with your one and only love, you took him in your mouth. He wasn’t able to fit completely in your mouth, as he was quite big, but you would have loved him even if he looked like a ken doll down there. Izuku breathed heavily as you bobbed you head up and down, occasionally tracing patterns along the side with your tongue. As you sucked him off, your sly fingers slide up and down his side, feeling every rough patch of scar and indent on his skin.

Izuku occasionally bucked up into your mouth and moans spilled continuously out of his mouth. You hummed in satisfaction, and he twitched, getting harder. Noticing this, you started to hum tunelessly and moving up and down even faster. He writhed, feeling a knot begin to form in his stomach. You noticed him becoming more and more active, so you moved even more viciously. Unable to hold on any longer, Izuku climaxed, spilling hot seed inside your mouth. Gleefully, you drank every drop. You moved to hover over his face, and triumphantly showed him your empty mouth. He panted hard, the pleasure of the orgasm still percolating through him.

“We’re not done yet, Izuku.” You said as you started to pull off your clothes. As you got off him, Izuku watched you with half lidded eyes, huffing slightly. You pulled off your bra and shirt and slid out of your pants. As you pulled off your underwear, you decided to put on a bit of a show, pulling it off slowly and slowly shaking your ass at Izuku. Unwittingly, he started to become hard again. You crawled onto him again and positioned yourself over him. You ground against him, earning a moan from both of you. Smiling, you placed him at your entrance. Izuku’s eyes widened.

“No, plea-!” You sank down on him and he cried out in pleasure. You felt so warm, so  _ good _ around him. As you took him in, you hissed. He stretched you a little painfully. You probably should have given yourself a little foreplay as well. But as a moment of adjusting passed, you started to feel the pleasure. Izuku felt so right inside of you, as if you were made for each other. You looked down at him. His eyes were squeezed tight and he was biting those soft lips in pleasure. You couldn’t resist the temptation, so you leaned down and captured his lips in another kiss as you began to move. Izuku moaned against your lips, unable to contain any of his cries anymore. When you pulled away, Izuku opened his eyes and stared at you.

“Please, stop! You don’t know what you’re doing?” You furrowed your brow and slowed your pace, not quite stopping.

“I know full well what I’m doing. I’m making love with you.” He shook his head.

“It’s not love if if we’re both not enjoying this.” He said, his freckles face flushed. You chuckled and leaned down to his ear.

“I released my quirk a while ago, y’know.” You bit his ear at the end of your statement. Izuku’s eyes widened. He tried to move his arms and felt no pressure on his arms. Before he could do anything you moved your hips down sharply, making you both cry out in pleasure. You started a fast pace, thrusting onto him and clenching around him. You were overjoyed. The two of you had finally become one! You pinned his hands next to his head and laced your fingers in his, feeling yourself getting closer and closer to an orgasm. You traced your thumb lovingly along his scars, thrusting onto him. He threw his head back, sweat dripping down his muscular neck.

“Stop, I think I’m gonna-!” You cut him off by forcing another kiss on him, thrusting hard. You both moaned in a perfect symphony and you felt him cum inside of you. Throwing your head back, you let the knot inside you snap and you came. You were blinded by the pleasure and it took a few moments for you to come down from your high. You slumped down and curled up next to Izuku, who was still panting next to you. You put your head on his chest and wrapped your arms around him.

“You’re mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess which sucker wrote on the plane ride back! Sorry for the long wait, the wifi in Japan was a bit iffy.
> 
> This is for my dom ladies out there!!!


	8. Cheating/Blackmail: Bakugou Katsuki

Asking out Izuku had to be one of the best decisions of your life. He was such a cutie and such a gentleman at the same time. At your first date, he showed up with a bouquet of roses and a face redder than the flowers. Izuku was so nervous to just hold your hand, you were surprised when he kissed you at the end of your last date! Whenever you were with him, your heart was soaring, and it would skip everytime he would look at you with those adoring eyes.

But those honeymoon days were about to be interrupted.

That day, you and Izuku were just cuddling on a couch in the common room, looking through his old hero analysis notebooks. Both of your arms were wrapped around his small waist and your head was resting on his solid chest. He kept one arm around you, making sure you wouldn’t fall off the couch. The two of you were joking about random things he had written as a kid, some of your inside jokes, and whatever else seemed funny at the moment. It was the kind of memory that was forgettable and yet irreplaceable.

“Oi, I need to talk to you.” Your heads snapped to Bakugou, who was standing over you with his signature scowl on his face. Your face became a glare and Izuku’s face was resigned. He gave you the notebook he was holding and started to get up.

“No, not you, _Deku_.” Bakugou growled. Confusion flickered through your face, but you refused to back down. You smiled at Izuku as you untangled yourself from him and got up from the couch. Before turning to follow Bakugou, you leaned down and pecked Izuku on the cheek, making him smile and turn red.

“See ya later!” You said cheerly. Bakugou scoffed and turned away from the two of you. He bit back a smirk. He’d have what he wanted soon enough.

-.-

“So what did you want with me?” You stood outside of Bakugou’s door, refusing to follow him into his room. He leaned against his door frame with an insufferable smirk on his face. Bakugou pulled his phone out of his pocket and showed you a picture on his phone. It was-! You staggered backwards.

“H-H-How did you get that?” Wordlessly, he pointed into his room. With a nervous face, you stepped into his room. Staring at the floor, you flinched as you heard his door close and click locked behind you. You turned round to face him. He was still dangling the picture in front of you with a smug face. The picture was of you… completely naked.

“I got it when you lent me your phone.” Bakugou explained. Your eyes widened. You had thought it was strange that he needed your phone. He had told you that he wanted to call his parents and that his phone was dead. You thought it was sweet, so you lent him your phone. You felt like an idiot. You opened your mouth to explain, to make up an excuse, anything to fill the stifling silence. But the look on his face told you it wouldn’t matter what you told him.

“So, what do you want?” He snickered and shoved his phone back into his pocket. Bakugou started to slowly approach you, making you move backwards, fearful at his scheming face.

“I know you want me,” he started. Your mouth opened in a silent, angry outcry, but he continued. “Ever since you first saw me. And I know you know that I want you too.” He licked his lips. “You pretended to hate me and ignored me. _Teased_ me. But I didn’t care. Not until you started fuckin’ with _Deku_.” Bakugou spat his name like it was poisonous and his eyes flickered to yours. They had become dangerous.

“Then I decided it was about time to show you who you _really_ belonged to.” The back of you foot hit the edge of his bed, making you flinch. You had been so focused on Bakugou’s confessions and deadly approach that you didn’t noticed he had cornered you. Before you could react, he shoved you onto the bed. With a cry your back hit his mattress. You tried to sit up but he quickly pinned your hands down, hovering over you. You struggled fiercely and opened your mouth to yell but he slapped a hand over it, gripping your face. His eyes were half lidded and his lips were curled into a grin.

“If you yell, what kind of position would Deku be finding you in?” Bakugou asked. Your brows furrowed. If you explained it to Izuku, he would believe you! But your hopes were quickly dashed. “And even if you wanted to explain it away, what do you think he’d make of those pictures? If I said you’d sent them to me, said that you’d _begged_ for me.” Izuku would probably think that you’d betrayed him. He would be heartbroken. Your chest clenched at the thought of hurting Izuku. You went limp and looked away from him in defeat.

“You win, Bakugou.” He smirked wider.

“It’s ‘Katsuki’ to you.” He said and he slammed his lips onto yours. Katsuki’s lips were rough on yours, bruising. It felt disgusting. It felt _wrong._ All you wanted was Izuku. Your eyes stung. You were betraying him. Katsuki’s tongue slipped into your mouth, ravishing every corner of your mouth. You wanted to bite down on his tongue, but with the threat of the photos hanging over you, you stayed still. At your submission, Katsuki felt triumphant. His tongue moved against yours and he nipped at your lips. When he pulled away, both of you were breathless and the room felt steamy.

His hands let go of yours and wandered up your shirt and grabbed your chest. Katsuki palmed your breasts, watching your face for any sort of reaction. Although your hands stayed at your sides obediently, you refused to look at him or give him any sort of reaction. Maybe if you were boring enough, you thought, he’d leave you alone. He tsked.

Katsuki threw up your shirt and moved your bra up. His mouth connected with one of your nipples. Your breath hitched. His forefinger and thumb attached to the other, twisting and pulling. Katsuki’s tongue circled around your nipple. The slurping sounds he made and the feeling of his wet, hot mouth on your breast made you squirm. The back of your hand met your forehead and the other gripped the sheets beneath you. He alternated nipples, sucking on both and squeezing both. Katsuki withdrew from your chest for a moment, licking away some of the saliva on his chin. At the pause in his torture, your eyes met his. Your breathing had gotten heavier, but you still tried to maintain composure. His eyes narrowed at your resistance but he grinned. Katsuki liked a challenge.

He slammed a hand next to your head, making you flinch. At the same time, you felt a hand slid past your pants and enter your panties. You gasped, placing both hands on his chest, trying to push him away. Katsuki’s finger slid up and down your slit teasingly. He pulled his fingers out of your underwear and placed them in front of your face, showing you your own slick.

“Looks like you’ve forgotten all about Deku.” He said sadistically. “Look at how _wet_ you are for me.” Katsuki slipped his hand back into your panties and two fingers slammed into you without warning. You threw your head back in surprise. His sudden intrusion hurt. His fingers were thick, and they rammed into you mercilessly. But after a moment of movement, it started to feel good. A moan tore out of your throat. Immediately, you felt horrible. How could you enjoy this at Izuku’s expense? A few tears slid out of your eyes. At your reluctant sound of pleasure, Katsuki felt heat shoot to his crotch. He let out a small laugh and added a third finger, stretching you further. He had to make sure that you would be ready for the main course. Katsuki smirked.

The addition of the third finger only made it harder for you to maintain your composure. As Katsuki’s fingers continued their onslaught on you, he leaned down and captured your lips in another fearsome kiss. Mind hazy, your tongue moved against his. Jubilation flitted through Katsuki, feeling you kissing him back. His fingers started to speed up as he kissed you fiercely. You felt tension grow in the pit of your stomach and pleasure quickly approaching. You struggled against it, refusing to cum. Katsuki pulled away from the kiss, a strand of saliva connected you. His red eyes held yours captive. Roughly, his thumb rubbed against your clit and you felt yourself lose control. Feeling you clench around his fingers, Katsuki’s eyes shone with pride. You panted, trying to recover from the orgasm. He sat up and started to pull off his clothes. At the sight of this, you started to move away from him.

“Wait, please!” He looked at you with half-lidded eyes, but he didn’t stop undressing. Katsuki was now shirtless and his pants were coming off. Deciding he wouldn’t listen, you quickly moved to the edge of the bed and stood up, trying to pull up your pants. He quickly snatched your wrist, and threw you back on the bed. You landed on your stomach and he twisted your arm behind you. As you struggled against him, he pulled off your pants and underwear, tossing them in a corner of your room. He pressed your legs apart, and you could feel his unclothed erection press against your thigh.

“Please, anything but that!” You pleaded, the side of your face pressed against the bed. He looked at you with moderate interest.

“What else then?” You gritted your teeth in embarrassment.

“I’ll use my mouth…” You muttered. You heard a low chuckle from behind you. One of his fingers traced your lower lip.

“As much as I’d like to see this pretty, little mouth with my dick in it, I think I’d like to _fuck_ you even more.” You opened your mouth in protest but he prodded your crotch with his erection. He pushed up your shirt and started to sink into you. Your mouth gaped but no sound would come out. His dick was a lot bigger than his fingers. Katsuki stretched you, filling up crevices that you didn’t know existed. It hurt, but the thought that your first time wasn’t with the one you loved hurt more. Finally, Katsuki filled you up to the hilt of his cock. He groaned at the feeling of your hot flesh around his. You were so goddamn _tight._ He chuckled.

“I bet I’m a helluva lot bigger than Deku, huh?” Katsuki taunted. At your silence, he grinned wide. “You’re a virgin?” You propped yourself up on your elbows and glared at him with deadly, wet eyes.

“ _Fuck. You._ ” You growled. He grinned wider and thrusted sharply, making you yelp. Leaning down to your ear, he whispered:

“That’s what _you’re_ doing.” At that, he started ramming into you at a fast, deep pace. His hips slapped against your ass as he thrusted into you. You had to grip the sheets in order to stay in place. Katsuki didn’t care. If he fucked you hard enough that you both ended up on the ground, then he’d fuck you on the ground. His hands gripped your hips hard enough to leave bruises. With every thrust he would force a yelp or a moan out of you and if he felt you were getting a little too quiet for his taste, he’d slap your ass, hard enough to leave a big, red handprint.

“Say… Say my name.” Katsuki moaned. You bit your lip hard, muffling your sounds of pleasure and refusing to comply. He snarled at your disobedience. You felt his hands wrap around your waist and then you were lifted up. He was in a kneeling position and your legs were spread out and on the outside of both of his legs. One of his hands rubbed your clit while the other pulled on your nipple. Your eyes widened and you gritted your teeth in pleasure. He was going so much _deeper_ in this position. Katsuki licked a long stripe along the side of your neck and bit down. You couldn’t help but moan out and drool dripped down your mouth. You were going to go _insane._

“ _Say it_.” He growled, hot breath tickling your ear. You shivered.

“Ka-Katsuki.” He groaned loudly in your ear, getting harder at you moaning his name. Katsuki felt himself getting close. Your body rocked as he thrusted up into you, and you held onto the sides of his muscular torso for dear life. You could feel the coil twisting up inside of you as he started ramming into you faster and faster. He growled your name breathlessly, as if you were his god and he was praying for forgiveness. You felt him start to swell inside you. He pushed you back down onto your forearms and thrusted so hard you could see stars. Katsuki hunched over you and an arm wrapped around you grabbing the opposite shoulder. You could feel his hot body pressed against your back. _Forgive me, Izuku._ With his furious thrusts and merciless rubbing of your clit, you came. Moaning your name one more time, he came as well, his cum filling you up.

Your forearms gave out and you collapsed onto his bed. He panted hard over you and after a moment, he pulled out, leaving you feeling empty. His sperm dribbled out of you. Beads of sweat decorated both of your bodies. Katsuki sat up and chuckled slightly.

“I bet that stupid nerd’s the last thing on your mind now, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys like the idea of the reader cheating on poor Izuku a little too much...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed sexy Kacchan's first fic! I think it's the longest smut I've written! It used to be like eight pages with the long set up but with a one page set up, it's still like five pages! Good times! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	9. Voyeurism: Stain and Toga

“Wouldn’t it be _great_ if Mr. Stain was out and free? It’d be pretty great, huh?” Ever since you had mentioned that you had pulled off a successful jailbreak before, Toga would not stop bothering you. When she wasn’t bothering you about some beat up green haired kid, she was nagging you to help her break certain serial killer out of jail. You pinched the bridge of your nose and sighed.

“Is this guy even worth it?” Toga nodded furiously.

“Didn’t you see how beat up he was?” She said dreamily. “So _hot!”_ You rolled your eyes and looked down at your phone, ready to ignore her.

“Come oooooooonn.” She whined. “Haven’t you ever _loved_ anyone?” Your eye twitched. Toga knew that “love” was a sore spot for you, but she was so determined to get her way that she’d bring it up. She grinned at you slyly. Annoyance bubbled up in your stomach.

“Why don’t you get _your_ idiot ass thrown in jail?” You snapped. “That way you can get _all_ the lovey-dovey time with ‘Mr. Stainy’. God _damn._ ” Toga’s mouth snapped shut. Although she was still smiling, her eyes were dangerous. You had pissed her off as well. The mood was tense in the bar, and the other villains present anticipated a fight. But instead of slashing at your throat like you thought she would, she stood up. Without a word and without sparing you another glance, she left the bar. At the sight of the door slamming behind her back, you felt a slight pain in your chest. She had never stormed out on you. You and Toga had different morals and values, but you still considered her a friend. Even when you felt like her babysitter. You turned to Kurogiri, who flinched as your attention snapped to him.

“Could you pass me a beer?”

-.-

You stumbled out of the bar, mumbling incoherently. After your fifth beer, Kurogiri refused to give you anymore. Slamming the same door that Toga had earlier, you plopped down on the ground. You tipped the last few drops of alcohol out of the bottle in your hand before flinging it at the wall opposite you.

“ _Ah!”_ You stood up quickly. What was that? After a moment of silence, you heard it again. This time it was quieter. It sounded like a man in pain. Against your better judgement, you slowly began walking towards the sound. You made sure to stay hidden in the back alleys. When it sounded like the man was only a few metres away from you, you peered into the alley in front of you. With blurry eyes, you recognized two figures, the smaller one with a head of blonde hair and the larger one wearing black and red. Once your vision focused, you realised that it was Toga and… Was that Stain?

Toga seemed to have him pressed up against the wall, her knife hovering above a fresh cut in his arm. Stain looked a little worse for wear, covered in bruises and cuts. He looked fairly unfazed by Toga’s actions, and to your surprise, he grabbed the back of her head and pressed his mouth against hers. You slapped a hand over your mouth to muffle your gasp. Questions buzzed in the back of your head. But at the sight of Stain’s grotesquely long tongue sliding against Toga’s pink one, the questions burned away as heat shot to your crotch.

Maybe it was the alcohol that made your hands make their way into your pants. You watched with half-lidded eyes as Stain’s hands gripped Toga’s waist as she clawed down his vested chest. Their kiss was punctuated by Stain’s aggressive growls and Toga’s maniacal giggles. When they pulled away from each other, they were both breathing heavily. You heard Stain grunt and you looked down to see Toga palming his erection. You bit your lip.

Stain flipped their positions, slamming Toga against the wall of the alleyway. She cried out on impact, but she sounded delighted. You quickly dipped back out of view, afraid that Toga might spot you. It wasn’t until you heard her voice begin to come out in little gasps that you peeked back out. Her shirt and bra had been pushed up and his face was pressed against her chest. Stain’s mouth was on one of her nipples and one of his hands was busy pinching and pulling the other. His other hand had disappeared under her skirt. Your rubbed yourself under your pants a little rougher, pleasure spiking at every move they made.

You bit back a moan as you heard squelching sounds. Stain was fingering Toga at a swift pace, roughly moved his fingers in and out. Toga’s face was completely flushed and her breathing was uneven. Her mouth was in a big open-mouth grin allowing drool to run down her chin. Toga’s hands were gripping his upper arms tightly as her body moved from Stain’s movements. Her moans began to crescendo and you could tell she was close. You weren’t the only one, as Stain began to move his fingers in and out of her faster. When he added a third finger and rubbed her clit mercilessly, she came with a cry. Toga’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and tongue lolled out of her mouth.

You could feel your face heat up. You couldn’t deny how hot she looked as she orgasmed. Your hands moved slower, and you waited with baited breath for their next move. As she caught her breath, Toga locked eyes with Stain. With a mischievous look on her face, she unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. He hissed in pleasure as she gripped it a little too tightly and began to move her hands ruthlessly.

She got on her tippy-toes to bite down on his shoulder with her sharp canines, drawing blood. Stain put both his hands on the wall beside her head, steadying himself. His hunched form seemed to dwarf hers as she pumped her hand on his dick. You moved backwards slightly accidentally hitting an empty bottle. _Clink, clink!_ Your heart stopped as both of their eyes shot in your direction. Your hand pulled out of your pants and you hid behind the wall, holding your breath. You heard one of them take a few steps towards you. A beat of silence passed and your heart thumped nervously. You heard a giggle and hesitantly peered back out.

Toga had her hands on the wall. Her skirt was pushed up all the way and her underwear was pushed down to her thighs, showing off her glistening core. Stain was rubbing his hard-on against her core. Hurriedly, you moved your hand back into your pants. With little warning, Stain buried himself to the hilt in Toga. All three of you moaned in unison.

He started off with deep strokes, quickly becoming rapid thrusts. Toga mewled in pleasure as he pounded into her, moving her hips back to meet his. You rubbed your hand against yourself faster, thrusting at the same pace that they were going. The alleyway felt steamy and with the alcohol still coursing through your system, you felt dizzy with pleasure. You couldn’t help the small noises that made their way out of you, but luckily their noises were more than enough to cover up yours.

Stain pulled out of Toga for a moment, flipping her back onto the wall and pressing into her again. Toga was quick to wrap her legs around his waist, welcoming him into her. He pounded her into the wall, and you could tell that the brick wall was scraping her back painfully. Not that she hated it, though. You saw a glint of steel and in a flash, Toga had a knife to Stain’s throat. He chuckled slightly as she pressed it into his flesh, drawing a little bit of blood. Her pupils dialated at the sight of his blood, and she smashed her lips against his.

Their mouths moved furiously against each other, hips moving roughly in unison. You felt a familiar knot grow in your stomach as you moved your hands faster. Stain pulled away from Toga and bit her neck, drawing blood. She let out a loud moan and stilled. Her eyelids flickered as she came, body limp from the intense orgasm and from Stain’s quirk. At her euphoric face, you came as well. It didn’t take long for Stain to follow the two of you, spilling his seed onto her front. Breath heavy from the orgasm, you pulled your hand out of your pants and wiped away your cum. As you were zipping up your pants, you made eye contact with Toga.

“Shit!” You swore under you breath. She was going to kill you now. Her face looked content from the orgasm and she smirked.

“Pretty worth it, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First technically non-non-con fic! Although you could argue that it is but shhhh. Sorry it's a bit short. I tried to make it gender neutral but that just made me not talk about the reader at all :/. Oh well.


	10. Rough Package: (Villain Reader Dom): Aizawa Shouta

Rough Package: Bondage/Choking/Spanking/Hair Pulling/Toys

Aizawa groaned. And he began to regain consciousness, he felt like his head was being ripped apart. He went to raise a hand to grip his forehead only to realize his hands were bound behind the back of the chair he was in. Eyes becoming more alert, Aizawa started to observe his surroundings. It looked like he was in a very simple looking bedroom, most likely a hotel bedroom. He was seated next to the bed and facing the door. It didn’t seem like there was anyone else in the room with him. Aizawa twisted his hands to try to reach his belt. In the belt was a small knife that he could use to undo the ropes. Just as he brushed his belt, the door flew open.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you~.” A voice said from behind the door. His eyes whipped to the door. 

You entered the room, a Cheshire grin overtaking your features. It had been such a fun coincidence that you found him. You chuckled, thinking about how it was  _ he _ who was supposed to ambush  _ you _ . Only having heard rumors of the hero who could erase quirks, you felt incredibly proud that you were the one who could catch him, especially because so many of your employees had been taken down by him. You licked your lips at the thought of making him  _ yours. _ Stalking around his restrained form, you peered at him as if he were your next meal. Aizawa had a feeling that he was.

“Would you like some painkillers?” You asked him. His eyebrows furrowed as he stared up at you. Why would you be offering him that? He knew that you were an extraordinarily dangerous and an extraordinarily intelligent villain, having tricked heroes to do just about anything. Aizawa also knew that you had been able to take out several top ranked villains with both hands tied behind your back. All with a big grin on your face, the same one you were wearing at that moment. 

“I hit you pretty hard, so your head must be  _ killing _ you right now.” Offering him a palm with two pills neatly on it, you smiled at him, almost kindly. It could have fooled him if he didn’t know who you were. Aizawa gritted his teeth.

“No thanks,  _ villain. _ ” Your grin only widened.

“Ah, not bad.” You simpered. “But that just means we’ll do this the hard way.” Before he could react, you stabbed him with the syringe in your other hand. Aizawa hissed in pain. The needle was out of him as fast as it had in. Immediately, Aizawa felt his headache go away. He glanced at you hesitantly. Had you really given him a painkiller? But at the expectant look on your face, he knew something was off.

“Oh-!” He was hit by a wave of dizziness. Aizawa doubled forward as far as his restraints would let him, grimacing. He felt his headache disappear, but his muscles go slack. You snickered, circling his chair like a shark.

“I hope your headache’s better too, or else this won’t be as fun.” You said with a ravenous grin. Aizawa’s blood ran cold. What were you planning? He tried to look at you, but his hair was in the way. He felt his restraints come loose. Without any control of his limbs, Aizawa started to fall forward. You caught him quickly.

“Oh! We wouldn’t want that pretty face of yours to be damaged now, would we?” Your arms slithered around his waist and you picked him up with a grunt. A short trip across the room brought you to the bed and you threw him on carelessly. He landed on his front, giving you a nice view of his behind. You sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled him onto your lap, ignoring his angry hisses.

“Nice ass you got on ya, Eraserhead.” You ran your fingers along the curve of his back through his shirt. You pulled a knife out of the sheath on your leg. At the sound of steel dragging against leather, Aizawa’s blood ran cold. 

“Wha-!” You shushed him, a smirk threatening to overtake your face, and you slit the back of his shirt open with a flourish. The feeling of cold air hitting his skin sent a shudder down his body and goosebumps rose along his back. His shivers only multiplied as the pads of your fingers left feather-like touches against his skin. The moment you felt his guard come down a little you let the grin overtake your face and quickly sheathed your knife again. 

_ Smack! _ Aizawa’s mouth opened in a pained gasp. You had hit his ass hard enough to leave a mark. He gritted his teeth in pain and you rubbed the cheek you had spanked. You weren’t sure that you had gotten the right result. Standing up, you walked to the side of the bed. As you left his view, Aizawa felt uncomfortable, a feeling that only rose as he heard you shuffle through objects and stalk towards him at a slow, confident pace. You threw a few things on the bed, but before he could see what they were, you pounced.

“Hey, what are you-!” Aizawa struggled weakly as you started to pull his pants down. You didn’t say anything, making sure to pull his pants all the way down before throwing them across the room. Your eyes flickered to his, fierce and lustful. His shone with a glint of fear. With his pants had gone his only weapon. You flipped him on his back and crawled over him. Grabbing his hair tightly, you slammed your lips onto his, kissing him furiously. 

Even though he still wouldn’t be able to move otherwise, your hands were gripping his wrists tightly, pinning them to the bed. Your teeth slammed together at the fervidity of the kiss. You felt his stubble scratch your chin, making you moan at the feeling. Aizawa squirmed slightly under your kiss. His mind was hazy, perhaps from the lack of oxygen. You attacked his tongue with yours, exploring every crevice of his mouth. Right before pulling away, you bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. A string of saliva mixed with blood connected you before he jerked his head slightly to break the connection. You observed him under you with half-lidded eyes and wiped the blood from your mouth with a smirk.

“Look’s like you’re enjoying this, huh, hero?” You turned your head slightly to stare at the bulge forming in his pants. He looked away with what looked like a grimace but you tightened your grip on his hair and forced his face to face yours. Aizawa gasped in pain making you smirk. You let you of his hair roughly and your hand wandered down his muscular body.

One of your hands raised the edge of his shirt and the other palmed his bulge. His eyes scrunched shut as he tried to contain his moans. Your nails scraped down Aizawa’s chest in a way that felt pleasurably painful and the friction of your hands against him was maddening. He had to fight it! There’s no way he could be getting off to a villain. He gritted his teeth and looked to the side, trying to scan the room. You were quick to notice this.

“Aw, you gettin’ bored?” You asked coyly. “I can fix that.” You snatched up one of the object you had thrown on the bed. Before Aizawa could fight back, you snatched up both of wrists and handcuffed him tightly to the headboard. He tried to break free, straining his muscles to break the cuffs, but he only made the cuffs begin to break his skin. You moved up to straddle his waist, making him grunt at your weight on his stomach. You gave him a sly wink and pulled the edges of your own shirt up. 

He grit his teeth as he saw your bare skin revealed. It was getting harder and harder to deny that he was was getting harder and harder. You stood up for a moment to wiggle out of your pants as well, leaving you in only underwear. Sitting back down on his waist, you captured his lips in another kiss. His eyes closed almost instinctively. Aizawa was far less resistant to this kiss, so you brought it up a notch.

Aizawa felt your lips curl into a smile before he felt your fingers wrap around his neck, pressing hard. His eyes shot open. Were you going to kill him? He struggled as my as he could with the drugs still in his system, but there wasn’t much he could do. His head was spinning form the kiss and from his consciousness slowly fading. A split second before he was about to pass out, you let go of his neck and pulled away. He coughed uncontrollably and gulped down as much air as possible. You couldn’t help by sigh in sadistic pleasure as you felt him convulse below you.

As Aizawa was trying to regain his breath, you pulled down his underwear. He was pretty well endowed, but that wasn’t what you were most interested in at the moment. You flipped him onto his stomach again to look at his bare ass. You picked up the paddle that you had put on the bed and ran your fingers along his rear end. Aizawa, mostly recovered from your previous choking, snapped his attention towards you. You gave him another dangerous look.

“Count.” Was the only thing you said before giving him a merciless swat. He yelped in pain. You gave him another hard smack, but and he hissed in pain. He was staring to turn red. He had only been spanked twice, but Aizawa felt like his ass was on fire. You caressed his chin with a finger.

“If you just count each spank ‘till ten, it’ll be over.” You simpered. “Or do you want me to spank you until you’re bleeding?” He gritted his teeth. He could tell by the look you were giving him that you weren’t bluffing. You gave him another spank, slightly less ruthless than the previous two. You waited expectantly, peering at him. Aizawa looked away.

“...One.” Your heart leaped in sadistic joy. You spanked him again and quietly and obediently counted. After each spank, you were sure to gently rub his ass as a reward. He counted all the way to ten. Your grin couldn’t get any wider. Of all the heroes you had tamed, he seemed like he would be one of the tougher ones, but you hadn’t expected him to be this compliant. You had to admit that it made you feel so  _ powerful. _ Maybe you should reward him.

Your hand wrapped around his member and stroked him lightly. Aizawa groaned loudly at the sudden pleasure. Neither of you had expected such an honest and lustful reaction. You couldn’t deny that the deep, gruff groan he had let out didn’t turn you on. With half-lidded eyes, you pulled off your remaining underwear. He watched you with barely veiled lust, chest rising and falling unsteadily. You flipped him on his back for a final time and took him in your mouth.

“Ah-!” He gasped, straining against his restraint. The pain and fear from early only elevated the pleasure, in some strange, animalistic way. You bobbed your head up and down, eyes locked on his. Aizawa couldn’t help but stare right back at you. You felt him get even harder in your mouth. You pulled off of him with a pop and he grunted at the loss of feeling. Even though you wanted to make him burst, you also wanted to get off.

You got on top of him again and hovered over him. Both of your eyes were staring at the closing space between your most intimate places. You both groaned as you sank down onto him. You ground onto him, feeling him deep inside of you. Aizawa threw his head back in pleasure, handcuffs clinking against the headboard. You immediately started a rough and deep pace, your hips slamming against his and your hands on his chest as support.

Aizawa groaned at the feeling of your nails scratching his chest, and he yelping in pleasure when your fingers found his nipples. You pulled them without mercy while you fucked him into the bed. His eyes were rolling into the back of his skull and a trail of saliva ran down his chin. The mixture of pain and pleasure was so intoxicating, and he was afraid that he would go insane. One of your hands found their way to his hair and pulled harshly, making him moan louder.

You could feel him getting harder and bigger inside you, showing you that he was as close as you were. Both of your hands found their way to his neck and you kissed him again, all while increasing your pace. You could still taste the blood in his mouth from when you bit him. Aizawa’s mind went blank with pleasure. You shared a sloppy kiss as you moved him in and out of you at a swift pace. You pressed against his throat even harder and he completely lost control. Aizawa came harder than he ever had in his life and his body went numb with pleasure. 

At the feeling of him filling you up, you came as well, letting out your own carnal moan. You let go of his throat and he coughed from lack of air, but the look on his face was completely blissful. Both of you slowly came down from your highs and you collapsed onto him, your bare chest against his.

You both breathed heavily, and in a moment of mercy, you uncuffed him. You knew he wouldn’t try to run and his wrists were red and raw from his struggling. You sighed, satisfied. Facing him with a satisfied smirk, you grinned lazily.

“So, what’s it like knowing your best fuck was a villain, huh, hero?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see!! I'm so sorry for the long, long wait (at least a month!!?) but school has been super sucky. I'll try my best to update as much as possible but I don't know if I'll be able to keep to a regular schedule. I'll try to update every two months at the very, very least so please look forward to that!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	11. Classroom Sex/Spanking: Aizawa Shouta

Usually you’d listen to Mr. Aizawa when he talked about something, anything really, but recently your mind had been going blank whenever he started talking.

You didn’t like him at first. To you, Mr. Aizawa was this super worn out and scruffy looking man who gave off the impression that he just didn’t care about anything or anyone. Your opinion of him only lowered after his first “test” when he seemed to only cared about how much talent you had and nothing else. But after the USJ attack and seeing how hard he was fighting to protect you and your classmates and the fact that he put himself in so much pain in order to save Tsuyu’s life, you had come to respect him.

Your feelings toward him weren’t supposed to go any further than that.

So why was it that when he showed that he cared about you in his own bashful way, your stomach started to flip like a pancake when you were around him? Why did the room get 10 degrees warmer when he put his hair up or when you bumped into him when he was hot and sweaty from a recent workout?

But even with your newfound feelings, you tried your best to ignore them. First off: he was a teacher and your were a student. If any kind of romantic relationship between the two of you were to be discovered, he would be arrested. And second, even if it weren’t illegal, you were sure that no relationship could ever blossom between the two of you. You made it a little too clear that you didn’t like him in the beginning, so he probably hated you now.

You put your head down and groaned slightly. As your annoying thoughts started to make your head spin you heard someone call your name gruffly.

“Oi, time to get up, princess.” You audibly groaned. He knew how much that nickname annoyed you.

“Go away, Bakubro. Just let me become one with this desk.”

“Come on, we’re going to USJ!” You turned to the cheery voice coming from your right, face still smushed against the table. Kirishima looked down at you with a grin.

“So that Handy-McHandjob villain can come and try to touch us kids again? I’m good.” Bakugou snickered and Kirishima just sighed. He bent down to your level, grabbed you by the waist and frickin’ threw you over his shoulder. You released a colourful stream of swears. You glanced at Bakugou for help but who were you kidding, all he was doing was snickering.

“I SWEAR TO GOD-” You heard someone clear their throat and your heads whipped around. Mr. Aizawa was standing by the door. Your eyes met only for a moment but the intensity of his dark eyes sent a shiver down your spine. Wordlessly, he exited the classroom. 

“What’s his deal?” Bakugou asked.

-.-

On the way to the training facility, you tried your best to joke around with your classmates and to not look at Mr. Aizawa. But in the occasional moment of weakness when you would glance at him you would find your eyes being captive by his. You’d be shaken and quickly break away. The busride felt like it lasted hours.

When you finally arrived at USJ, you saw that there were already some teachers there. As you all went to stand in the entrance area, Mr. Aizawa quickly explained what you were supposed to do.

“In this drill, we are going to see how well you do against a villain in tandem to an emergency situation. Your objective is to not be defeated by the villain for a certain amount of time or to capture the villain.” He said and then he motioned to the teachers. “The teachers who will be helping us today are Thirteen, Midnight, and Present Mic. I have already assigned you to groups, teachers and areas so listen up.”

You listened patiently for your name and waved goodbye to your other friends as they got called, until finally it was just you and four other classmates. One of whom was Bakugou. You grinned and waved at him, to which he replied with an eyeroll. Sassy little-

“The rest of you are with me in the Ruins Area.” Said Mr. Aizawa. Even though you were a little happy that you were against your homeroom teacher, you pushed those feelings down. Throwing your arm around Bakugou’s shoulder, you cheered.

“Eyy, we’re on the same team Bakubro!” He jumped away from you, yelling, little explosions popping like firecrackers on his palms. You didn’t pay any mind to his outburst and smiled contentedly. The blush on his face gave it away, anyway. Too busy you teasing your cute and explosive friend and joining up with the rest of your group members, you missed the dark look on your teacher’s face.

As soon as your group arrived at the front of the Ruins Area, Mr. Aizawa stopped. 

“You students will be heading into the area first,” he said. Then, he pointed to two humanoid dummies. “You will be responsible for keeping these ‘citizens’ safe. They had sensors on the inside that will monitor how much damage they take. You will be penalized for however much damage you cause to the dummy or to the buildings. You have five minutes before I come after you. That time starts now.” Your group rushed forward, picking up the dolls and entering the area. After a while of running, your group stopped. Yaomomo, who was also in your group started to discuss a plan with the two other group members. Bakugou, being the hardheaded loner that he was, stood away from them. You chuckled to yourself and walked over to him, flashing him a grin. You made the dummy in your arms wave at him. 

“What do you think I should name them?” He scoffed. 

“What the hell do I care.” Ignoring him, you looked down at the dummy.

“Since I wanna name it after the future No. 1 hero…” His ears perked up and you beamed at him.

“I guess I’m naming them after me!” You couldn’t help but laugh as you evaded his explosions.

“Fine, fine!” You said, still laughing. “Bakubro 2.0 it is.” He looked away.

“Whatever.” You couldn’t help grin to yourself seeing his slightly happy expression. Maybe you could fall for him and finally forget about your 31 year old teacher.

Without warning, the ground began to shake. Large pieces of debris began to rain down, causing your group to scatter. Momo tried to yell above the sound.

“Stay together, everyone!” She said. “We don’t stand a chance against Mr. Aizawa individually!” You cradled the dummy in your arms, trying to keep Bakugou 2.0 from getting damaged. A particularly large piece of debris began to fall, heading towards the center of your group. You saw Bakugou gearing to blow it up but you quickly tackled him to the ground, out of the way of the debris. You and both of the Bakugous landed on the ground, safe, although separated from your group. 

“What the hell is your problem!” He yelled, angry eyes burning into yours. “I coulda blasted that sucker out of the sky!” You got off of him and pulled him up. Luckily, it seemed the ‘earthquake’ had stopped.

“Yeah and let you destroy those buildings as well?” You yelled back. “Use that big ol’ brain of yours sometimes!”

“It would’ve been fine! I know what I’m fricken’ doing!” You angrily scooped up Bakugou 2.0 and turned your back to him, looking towards where the rest of your group was.

“Are you two okay?” You heard Momo ask from behind the wall of debris.

“Yup!” You replied. “We’ll try to meet up with you through the building to our right, your left!” After hearing her confirmation, you headed to the entrance of the building, Bakugou 2.0 thrown over your shoulder. Bakugou followed you into the building, but you could tell he was still angry. 

“I can’t believe we have to fight Mr. Aizawa during an earthquake.” You mumbled.

“Well, what the hell did you expect?” Bakugou retorted.

“I was actually talking to Bakubro 2.0.” You said, giving him a sideways glance. His angry face was priceless. He strode towards you with the intention of taking the doll when the ground started to move again. You grimaced, frustrated. You were about to tell Bakugou to follow you out of the building quickly when he shoved you harshly. You cried out, but quickly understood why he did it. Mr. Aizawa had arrived.

The earth’s quaking along with seeing your teacher’s intimidating form made your body shake with adrenaline. You were definitely intimidated, but you swallowed it down and put on a brave smile and shoved the dummy into Bakugou’s arms.

“Stay back and protect the dummy, Bakugou! I got this!” You weren’t sure that you got this, but knowing your teacher, he would definitely be trying to test your ability to keep the dummy safe by attacking it. 

“Stay… stay back?” You heard Bakugou say. You glanced at him, still making sure to keep an eye on Mr. Aizawa. He didn’t look to happy. 

“Don’t frickin’ underestimate me you asshole!” Bakugou got in a wide stance and put his arm up. Your eyes widened and you swore under your breath. Maybe you had riled him up too much; he wasn’t thinking straight! Bakugou aimed a huge explosion at Mr. Aizawa and, unfortunately, you. 

You were able to dodge but his explosion made contact with the opposite wall. With the earthquake and the subsequent explosion, the wall had reached its limit. The wall buckled and the ceiling came with it, above Mr. Aizawa. Instinctively, you tackled him to the floor and braced yourself for the falling debris. You felt his arms come around you to protect you from some of the debris. 

Wreckage surrounded you and everything went dark. The sound outside settled until all you could hear was both of your heavy breathing. You could barely make out Mr. Aizawa’s face and your forehead felt oddly wet. 

“You better be alive in there!” You heard Bakugou yell from outside, voice oddly strained. Mr. 

"We’re fine!” Aizawa yelled back, making your head ring. “Alert your classmates and get Thirteen!” You heard fast footsteps recede and you were alone with your very attractive teacher under you. This was not good. You squirmed, trying to push the debris off of you, anything to get out.

“Hey,  _ hey!  _ Stop that!” You didn’t stop. You didn’t want this feeling in your chest anymore. But you didn’t realise that all your moving had been against his lower parts. When you heard him grunt in what you thought was pain, you stopped to look down at him. Only to feel the hardness poking your butt. Confused, you reached down, thinking it was a piece of the wreckage. When you touched it and Mr. Aizawa gasped, you froze. But you didn’t move your hand.

“What are y-” You cut him off with a rough kiss and you wrapped your arms around him, moving against his lower parts with more force. Your body was moving by itself and your head was fuzzy. Mr. Aizawa relaxed into the kiss and put his hands around your waist. You pulled away from the kiss, saliva dripping down your chin. You were giddy, like a kid on Christmas morning. Everything felt hot and your head was spinning faster and faster. You went limp against your teacher and lost consciousness.

-.-

When you woke up, you were in the infirmary, with a familiar spiky haired blondy dozed off in the chair next to you. It was late in the afternoon, and the room was orange from the sunset outside. You sat up and stared at him, before grinning. He must have felt bad for accidentally burying you. You pulled yourself out of the bed and stood up, waking up Bakugou. His eyes met yours for a moment, before quickly looking away. 

“Thank god you’re finally up. I thought I’d be forced to see your drooling face for the rest of my life.” You chuckled at his tsundere ass. Before you could say anything, he stood up quickly and threw your uniform on his seat. 

“I’ll be at the front gate. You better not make me wait or I’ll kick your ass!” And with that, he left, face tinged pink. You sighed, picked up your uniform. You’d probably have to go back to the classroom to pick up your stuff. Hopefully Mr. Aizawa wouldn’t be there. Your face turned red at the hazy memories of you kissing him and grinding against him.

After you changed, you headed towards the classroom. You peeked through the back door to the classroom, scanning for your teacher. The classroom was empty! You grinned triumphantly and rushed over to your seat. It looked like someone had already put your things in your bag for you. Nice! You scooped your bag up and turned around, only to be met with your teacher’s angry face. You must have jumped a mile.

“O-Oh, h-h-hey there!” Damn, you were just so smooth today. He didn’t look like he was swooning but he also didn’t look like he was about to say anything. You took advantage of his silence and headed towards the front of the classroom, away from him.

“W-Well, I’ll see ya tomorrow!” His hair started to rise and one of his scarves zoomed towards you. Luckily you had fast reflexes, and quickly ducked behind the podium at the front. What the hell?! Why was he attac- Oh shit, he was behind you! Your upper body was thrown over the podium, wrists bound in front of you.

“Where do you think you’re going?” You gulped and looked up at your teacher. He almost looked pained. You looked down in shame. He deserved some kind of explanation for your deplorable behaviour. 

“About earlier...” You started and his eyes snapped to yours. “I-I’m really sorry. I wasn’t thinking straight due to the injury and, to be honest, I recently started to develop feelings for you. I know it’s wrong and I will never cause that kind of trouble for you ever again!” He stared hard at you and you squirmed under his gaze, averting your gaze. The last thing you expected was for him to kiss you.

It was a rough kiss, the same kind of kiss you had given him earlier. You felt your face reach boiling point when you felt his tongue touch yours. The stubble on his chin scratched your face in an oddly pleasurable way. The way he kissed you was like he had been starving for you. You were so confused and your mind was starting to spin like when you were injured. When you ran out of oxygen, he pulled away. Your breath came out in puffs.

“Wha-!” As soon as you opened your mouth to speak, his hand descended on your ass. You yelped, rear stinging. 

“I thought you hated me.” Mr. Aizawa said with a scoff. “You’d always look at me with that angry face. And I thought I hated you as well.” He punctuated every other word with another slap. “Well, until I dreaming about you… And getting hot to the thought of you.” His hand landed on your ass again, but it was gentle this time, lightly rubbing and sending shivers down your spine.

He… liked you back? But then again, it was still wrong, right? As your mind conflicted, his fingers moved south. You gasped when his fingers rubbed the seat of your panties. He hummed in approval. There was no way he didn’t feel how wet you were. You felt Mr. Aizawa’s warm, solid chest pressed against your back, as well as something solid against your rear. 

You bit back a moan as he slipped a finger inside, past your underwear. You felt his hot breath on your ear as he moved his face towards yours. Mr. Aizawa’s lips landed on your neck and kissed down, leaving occasional bites and marks. He added another finger, plunging them deep and stroking the sides of your walls. Your chest heaved with every movement of his fingers and you could feel him rutting against your thigh for some sort of friction.

“Mr. A-Aizawa-” He cut you off with another kiss and another rough thrust of his fingers. His other hand pulled open your shirt, popping buttons out and exposing your bare stomach to the warming air of the classroom. It slipped under your bra and pushed it up, showing two hardening nipples. His hands worked in frightening unison, one caressing and pinching your nipples while the other. When his thumb brushed against your clit, you flinched.

Mr. Aizawa took this as a sign to work your bundle of nerves, pressing it in circles with his thumb while pumping his fingers in and out. Pleasure shot through your body and your legs felt weak. All it took was another rough circle of his thumb on your clit for you to come undone. You moaned as you came, tears of pleasure pricking your eyes. You panted as you came down from your high.

Before you could fully recover, he pushed you even higher onto the podium and you heard the sound of his pants coming off. Your heart shot to your throat. Was this what you wanted? If the two of you had sex, you weren’t sure you could ever get over him. He rubbed himself against your wet slit. He was impossibly hard. You had to make a decision! But Mr. Aizawa made it for you.

He plunged himself inside of you, hitting deep inside of you. Your mouth made an ‘o’ shape as moans made their ways out of both of your mouths. He pulled out slowly, only to plunge back in, letting you feel every ridge and every vein. He growled with every thrust and he latched his mouth onto your neck, biting down on your soft flesh. You couldn’t help but moan out loud as he paired his vicious bite with a particularly hard thrust.

Mr. Aizawa spanked your already sore behind as he pummelled inside of you, causing you to cry out in pleasure and pain. As his fingers found your clit again, saliva drooled down your chin and your head went blank with pleasure. The only thing on your tongue and mind were his name, and he growled your name under his breath.

“I’m gonna cum!” He rasped. His thrusts sped up until you felt like they were only every going in and you felt like you were going to break. Mr. Aizawa spanked you and thrusted into you simultaneously, causing you to cum for a second time. At the feeling of your walls clenching around him, your teacher hard came inside of you, painting your insides white with his seed.

The two of you panted as you came down from your highs. He pulled out of you, making you moan from the feeling of being empty. His cum dripped onto your underwear and soaked into the front of his pants.The binding around your wrists finally came off and you fell to the floor. He pulled up his pants as you pulled up your underwear, trying to ignore the hot, wet feeling inside of you. He cleared his throat.

“Well, I hope you’ve learned your lesson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyy Happy Holidays! I tried to get this one done during Thanksgiving but it ended up being longer than I thought, so... Merry Christmas! It was pretty non-nsfw scene heavy though. How do you guys prefer it? Do you prefer skipping straight to the sexy or do you like some lead up? Let me know and have a fantastic winter break!


	12. Kidnapping/Drugging/Gangbang: Shigaraki Tomura, Dabi, Compress

“I want to win like All Might. No matter what anyone says, that will never change!”

Bakugou growled at the villains, grinning, but eyes angry and dangerous. Even restrained, Bakugou managed to look menacing. From under the hand on his face, Shigaraki grinned.

“Bring ‘er out.” Shigaraki said in a low voice. Bakugou saw the black-haired scarred fucker smirk and head out of the room. He came back into the room a moment later with your limp body in his arms. Bakugou’s eyes widened.

“Is-?!”

“No, she’s not dead.” Shigaraki pulled a chair in front of Bakugou, facing him.

“Dabi, right here.” He said, pointing to the chair. Dabi propped you up in the chair and Shigaraki wrapped a rope around you, tying you to the chair. Then, for good measure, he blindfolded you.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Bakugou asked, anxiety rising like bile in his throat. Dabi chuckled at him but didn’t respond. Instead he turned to you and put his hand on your cheek.

“It’s time to wake up, doll.” He said shaking you slightly. 

You regained consciousness slowly. At first you were confused as to why the room was all dark even though your eyes were open. Was there a power cut at camp or something? But feeling the cloth around you face told you the truth. The last thing you could remember was… You grew cold.

“What do you want?” You asked, trying to keep your voice level. Despite your strong facade, you were terrified. There was no way you could take on all of the villains on your own. What  _ did _ they want with you? A chuckle close to your ear snapped you out of your thoughts.

“She’s clever.” That voice… If you remembered correctly, that voice belonged to the villain who had a fire quirk. You flinched as you felt a hand trail up the length of your arm. You shivered at the feeling of rough skin against your bare arm. You wished that you hadn’t worn such summery clothes.

“Get your fucking hands off of her!” A familiar voice shouted. You heart leaped.

“Bakugou?” You said, straining your head in the direction of his voice. You felt reassured hearing him. Yeah, the two of you could take them on!

“You seem to be awfully protective of your classmate, huh?” Your heart sank upon recognizing the other voice. It was the villain’s ringleader, Shigaraki.

Bakugou grimaced. Yeah of course he was protective of you, you were the best goddamn thing that happened to him! But he’d never admit it to you, and he especially wouldn’t admit it to these assholes. He put on a menacing grin.

“Nah, I just think that no one deserves to be touched by his fuck-ugly, crusty-ass, nasty hands.” He said, motioning to Dabi with his head. 

“Oh, I’m gonna be doin’ more than touching.” Dabi said. Bakugou’s blood ran cold and you visibly stiffened. 

“Don’t you fuckin’ dare.” Bakugou growled. 

You were terrified. You wished that you had just been back at the camp, that the trial of courage had stayed an innocent affair, that you hadn’t been shoved into a marble and kidnapped by villains with Bakugou. 

You heard someone stride over to where you were seated and the feeling of someone tracing their thumb along the side of your neck, making you jerk away from their touch. Because of the difference in texture, you assumed it was a different person from last time.

Bakugou protested loudly, yelling death threats, but Shigaraki just watched as you shivered from the feeling of his cold finger.

“Whoever wants to stay, stay.” He said, eyes not moving from your form. “If not, clear out.”

You heard some grumbles and the sound of several gaits fade. The sound of door slamming and then silence caused a sense of dread to well up inside you. 

You suddenly started to feel very warm, and you gasped, doubling over in your restraints. In seconds, you felt like your body had become a sweltering mess. Bakugou flinched at the sight of you in discomfort.

“Wh-What the hell did you do to her!?” Bakugou yelled. Shigaraki started to undo your restraints, his touches lingering a little longer than they needed to.

“I guess the drugs finally started to kick in.” He said. You and Bakugou’s eyes widened in terror. Two differently textured hands grabbed your both of your arms, pulling you to your feet. You struggled, but weakly. Whatever they had drugged you with left you completely without strength. 

You felt the blindfold over your eyes come loose and pull away from your face. You blinked quickly, adjusting to the light. You were… you were in a bar? 

“Hey, hey!” Your eyes fully adjusted and landed on Bakugou. “Are you okay?” Although you could barely stand, you put on a brave face.

“Don’t worry, Bakugou, I’ll, uh haha, I’ll figure something out!” You said weakly. “That’s what heroes do, right?” 

Bakugou furrowed his brows. He could tell you were scared, an emotion he had never seen on you, and that terrified him.

“I hope you lovebirds haven’t forgotten we’re here.” The villain with the fire quirk said lowly in your ear. “My name’s Dabi by the way. I’ll make sure you never forget.” You shivered, eyes snapping to him. You had only seen him briefly before being put into a marble, but he was far more terrifying up close. He was covered in burns and his skin seemed to be stapled together in certain places. His eyes were the colour of the flames he produced and just as dangerous.

Dabi let go of your arms and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling his body flush against yours. You and Bakugou both let out a cry of protest and you tried to pull his arms off of you. They didn’t budge. He buried his face into your hair and groaned.

“You smell good enough to  _ eat, _ doll.” He growled. “It’s a shame I gotta share you.” And with that, you were surrounded. 

Shigaraki stood in front of you with a dark emotion in his eyes. Before you could react, his lips collided with yours. You let out a muffled yelp as his rough, chapped lips moved roughly against yours. As Shigaraki was devouring your lips, Dabi started to grind against your behind, groaning in your ear. You felt your shorts disappear and you glanced to your right. The villain you heard somone call Mr. Compress with a marble containing your shorts between his index finger and thumb. He tossed it over his shoulder with a grin.

When you started to lightheaded from the lack of oxygen, Shigaraki pulled away. He looked just as dazed as you, but his daze was a pleasurable daze. Your legs finally gave out from under you and you fell to your knees. Out of instinct, your hands gripped the nearest thing in front of you. Unfortunately, this happened to be Shigaraki’s pants.

“What an impatient young lady!” Mr. Compress said chuckling. You barely heard him. Your head was down and you were panting. The sound of a zipper seemed to echo throughout the room. A cold hand lifted your chin up and you heard Bakugou yelling threats and curses. 

Something big and smelly was thrust into your mouth. You couldn’t even scream without choking. Before you could even process what was happening, Shigaraki pulled back and thrust all the way back into your mouth, moaning loudly. You tried to pretend you were anywhere else, that you couldn’t taste his salty precum on your tongue, that you couldn’t feel his dick prodding your cheeks and his pubic hair tickling your face, and that you couldn’t hear his pleasured noises.

“Yo, Handy Man, kneel down wouldja?” Dabi said from behind you. Shigaraki, too caught up in pleasure to retort kneeled down, making you bend over. You flinched as you felt Dabi move your underwear to the side. You cried in protest, but the sound vibrated on Shigaraki and he came with a groan in your mouth. Your eyes widened as you felt your mouth get filled with his cum and a finger stroke up and down your slit. After a few more thrusts into your mouth, Shigaraki pulled out and he sighed in satisfaction.

“Haha, you fuckin’ virgin.” Dabi said to Shigaraki. “Let me show you how someone with experience does it.” You felt a long finger press into you before sinking all the way in. You expected it to hurt, but it was only a bit uncomfortable. And it felt just a little bit good. You couldn’t help but moan. All of the men in th room’s pants got a little tighter.

Dabi was relentless. He pushed his finger to the knuckle, with his thumb rubbing harshly at your clit. All of your limbs were jelly and you braced yourself with your forearms. Mr. Compress stood in front of you and unzipped his pants, looking at you expectantly. Dabi forced another finger into you and your resulting moan allowed Mr. Compress to put his cock into your mouth. 

Your throat already felt sore from Shigaraki and Mr. Compress’ rough thrusts only worsened it. You yelped as Dabi added yet another finger and prodded at your asshole, pushing a long finger inside. He thrusted into both of your holes deep and smooth, making you feel every knuckle and every wiggle of his fingers. At the sight of your pleasure, Shigaraki started to stroke himself and Bakugou could only watch helplessly in muted horror.

Something was bubbling in the pit of your stomach. As Dabi heard your moans start staccato, he pumped his fingers harder. The vibrations from your moans made Mr. Compress shake with pleasure. He started bucking into your mouth harder, chasing his own pleasure. He came, filling your mouth again with the gross liquid. When he pulled out you hacked and coughed. Your throat hadn’t been prepared for a second onslaught. 

Dabi didn’t stop thrusting into you. You were about to cum when he pulled his fingers out of you. You glanced back at him to see him slurping your juices from his fingers. He stared directly at you, eyes half lidded with lust. When he had had his fill, he moved toward you swiftly.

Before you could react, he scooped you up in his arms and started walking towards Bakugou. Dabi dropped you in front of Bakugou onto your knees. You fell to the ground clumsily, hands shooting to Bakugou’s restrained ones so as to not hit your face on the ground. You felt something rub against your slit and a chill ran down your spine as you realised that it wasn’t a finger.

“N-no!” You cried, starting to struggle. “Please just let me go!” Your new struggles and shouts rekindled Bakugou’s fight. 

He felt so helpless watching the villains take advantage of you and now they looked like they were going to go all the way. Bakugou didn’t even notice that he was yelling again. His palms were crackling slightly even risking blowing his own hands up. He felt desperate tears prick his eyes when his eyes met yours. You were already close to tears.

A scream tore through your already abused throat as Dabi thrusted into you roughly. You could feel him deep in your stomach. But because of his preparation and the drugs they had given you, you only felt pain for a moment. To your horror, it quickly gave way to pleasure. Every thrust into you pushed another moan out of your mouth.

“Holy shit you feel so  _ good. _ ” Dabi cursed. He glanced at Bakugou, who couldn’t look away from your face. He smirked and grabbed your chin to face Bakugou, making you whimper. “Doesn’t she look so pretty like this?” Dabi said teasingly. Bakugou growled, moving violently against his restraints.

“Mind if I join as well?” Mr. Compress said. Dabi chuckled and pulled out of you quickly. You groaned at the sudden empty feeling. You sighed, relieved, thinking it was over, but your happiness was short lived. Dabi pulled you onto his lap with you facing him and lowered you onto his dick. You moaned out loud, your drugged out mind starting to give into the pleasure.

You barely registered the feeling of someone prod your rear hole. You looked back with hazy eyes when Mr. Compress pushed into your ass. You shrieked. There was barely any lubricant and it hurt. 

“You’re so tight.” Mr. Compress moaned. Your head hit Dabi’s shoulder and you gripped onto the back of his shirt. Your face was covered in tears at this point, but you couldn’t stop moaning as Dabi and Mr. Compress thrusted up into you, alternating.

You felt someone grab your hand and put it onto something hot and hard. You didn’t even bother to look up at Shigaraki thrusting into your soft hand. He groaned throatily and glanced at Bakugou through his long bangs. He didn’t fail to notice Bakugou’s hard on.

“You look like you wanna join in.” He said. If looks could kill, Bakugou would have killed them all three times over. Dabi grinned at his villain comrade’s words and without stopping his rough thrusts into you grabbed the back of your head and pressed it into Bakugou’s crotch. Bakugou moaned in surprise before starting to struggle again.

“S-Stop that!” He said. But Dabi’s attention was still on you.

“Unzip him and pull his dick out.” You mustered the toughest glare you could, but you were met with the sight of Dabi’s fiery hand hovering in front of Bakugou’s face. Fearfully, you did what he said and unzipped Bakugou’s pants, before pulling Bakugou’s penis out of his pants. You glanced at Bakugou apologetically who returned the look. You looked back at Dabi and he smirked.

“Suck him off.” Before you could protest Dabi pushed your head into Bakugou’s cock roughly. He kept pushing you onto Bakugou while simultaneously thrusting up into you. Bakugou moaned at the feeling of your warm mouth. He had fantasized about it before, but he never wanted it like this.

You felt so overwhelmed, with Dabi and Mr. Compress pounding your ass and cunt while Shigaraki was using your hand to get himself off and your best friend’s cock was all the way down your throat.

You felt Mr. Compress’ gloved hand circle around your body before rubbing your clit harshly, sending waves of pleasure shooting through you. You moaned, muffled by Bakugou, who shivered at the feeling of vibrations on his dick. You felt Dabi’s get faster and sloppier and Mr. Compress’ follow suit. 

Mr. Compress came first, filling your ass with a hot liquid. He pulled out quickly, panting. Shigaraki followed soon after, cumming all over your hand. Dabi grinned at being the one to last the longest and began a breathless pace, still smashing your face onto Bakugou. He pounded into you roughly, nipping at your neck and filling your ears with his growly moans. Finally he came, filling you to the brim with his cum. The feeling of being filled pushed you over the edge and you came hard, moaning loudly. Bakugou, unable to hold on anymore, came as well. Dabi finally let go of your head and you coughed, chest heaving.

Dabi pulled out of you and stood up before zipping up his pants. The villains watched the cum drip out of every one of your holes. You laid on the floor, body and mind numb. You faintly heard a knock at the door and someone say “Hello, this is Pizza-La, Camino store.” before you passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long T-T, thank god for spring break. I hope this one was okay, I'm not very good at having multiple people doing it at the same time... I feel like I neglected some people hahaha.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading ♥️ !

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the requests! I'm closing them now cuz I have twenty on my plate now ;-; but they'll probably open when I finish! I hope I got everyone and look forward to more kinky stuff ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
